Ronnie's other daughter
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: Ronnie has a 12 year old daughter. How was taken from her nearly 8 years ago. What happens when the girl goes looking for her mum. Follow Ronnie and her daughter Alexis through the ups and downs of having a 12 year old. Will Alexis be able to trust her mum again? What is Ronnie's secret? x
1. Chapter 1

**Ronnie has been in prison for 2 years and has just gotten out. **

Ronnie and Roxy were joking about at the club. They were holding a party at the club to welcome Ronnie back. Everyone was there. Roxy realised just how much she missed her sister and was glad that she was back.

They were both drinking. Then a girl about 12-13 walked into the club. She hide behind a pilar and looked about. She knew who she was longing for and noticed her. She slowly walked up to her from behind.

" Mum" The young girl called.

Everyone turned around and stared at her.

" Lexi" Ronnie called. She then opened her arms and Lexi ran into them. The young girl was wearing a pair of grey joggers and a black vest top. She ran up to Ronnie and fell into Ronnie's arm. Ronnie continued cuddling her little girl before picking the girl up. The little girl wrapped her legs around her mothers waist. And she carried her into the office.

Once in the office. Ronnie sat down on the sofa and Lexi moved her legs so she was know sitting on her mum's knee.

" Baby, I'm so glad you are here" Ronnie said. Snuggling her head into her daughter's soft long blonde hair.

" Can I ask you why you can to find me? And how?" Ronnie asked.

" Cause I just really need my mum right now and it was really easy cause all I had to do was sneak into the office and find my file." Lexi said.

" Okay, why do you need me just now?" Ronnie asked softly.

Lexi just shrugged her shoulders. " It's just hard just now. You know like growing up and stuff and I don't get on with my foster parents or carers." Lexi said.

" Oh okay." Ronnie said." Just remember you can talk to me about anything."

With that Lexi snuggled into Ronnie even more.

" Mum, they don't know that I'm here" Lexi mumbled into Ronnie's top.

" What, you just left" Ronnie said

" Yeah, I had to get out" Lexi said.

" Why? why did you need to get out ?" Ronnie said loudly obiviously annoyed at her daughter.

" Because he..." Lexi stopped suddenly realising what she had said.

" He what" Ronnie said.

Lexi turned aroundto face away from Ronnie and Ronnie realised she had pushed her daughter to far. She turned Lexi around.

" Lex, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Ronnie said. " What did he do, Lex, tell me please."

" He tried to rape me" Lexi said. Starting to cry. Ronnie was in shock. She pulled lexi into a hug and rocked her daughter telling her it was going to be okay. And that she would look after her.

" Do you want to talk about it" Ronnie asked. Lexi slightly nodded.

Ronnie encouraged Lexi on. " What did he do?"

" He came into my room and I was doing my homework. I saw him come in and close the door. I just kept working. He came up behind me and pulled me back onto the bed. She pulled my joggers off but I had my leotard on from dancing. He started pulling at the straps trying to get it off. It was horrible. Then he got it off. He unzipped his trousers and got on top of me and tried to pull my pants down. I was holding them up and then I kicked over and he fell on the ground and then I ran and ran" Lexi said starting to cry again. Ronnie pulled her into a hug.

" I feel sick" Lexi said and with that she got up. Ronnie quickly directed her to the tiolet next to her office. Where she throw up. Ronnie held her hair back. She also felt sick after thinking about what had happened with Lexi. After that she decided it was time to go. They were currently staying in Roxy's flat. Ronnie went and told Roxy and Roxy said she was coming too.

They all left. They arrived at the flat and as it was late they just got ready for bed. Ronnie got Lexi a baggy top and let her go and get changed while she went and made some cups of tea. Lexi was just going to sleep in her joggers and then Ronnie's baggy top. Once Lexi was ready she went and sat down with Roxy while Ronnie got changed. Ronnie also phoned the care home to tell them Lexi had run away from her foster home and was now at hers. Then they went and had cups of tea. After y finished they went to bed. Ronnie and Lexi slept in the double bed. Then cuddled up and quickly fell asleep.

**Hope this is okay. Please r & r. Please tell me if you like it and I will continue. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm glad you liked it. **

The next morning Ronnie woke up, she was so happy to have her little girl next to her. Lexi then moved and cuddled up to Ronnie. Ronnie loved the feeling of someone needing her. She then decided it was time to get up. She got up and went and had a shower. She then quickly got changed before deciding to get her daughter up. She finally managed to get Lexi up.

" Mum, do I need to go to school?" Lexi said.

" Yes, now hurry up" Ronnie said.

" But Mum, I have no school clothes and I want to spent time with you." Lexi asked.

" Arg, Okay, fine but only today" Ronnie said.

" Thanks mum, your the best" Lexi said.

Lexi went in and hugged Ronnie

Later, Ronnie was sat on the sofa next to Lexi watching the TV.

" Lex, why don't you want to go to school?" Ronnie asked.

" Just don't want to" Lexi asked

" Why?" Ronnie asked.

" Would you, everyone whispering about you. That's the girl who's mum gave her up and was in prison" Lexi said sharply.

"Sorry" Sorry said. A bit taken back by how Lexi had just snapped.

Ronnie decided just to let Lexi calm down a bit

Awhile later they were still sat on the sofa

" Lexi you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Ronnie asked.

Lexi nodded. " Mum" Lexi siad.

" Yeah" Ronnie asked.

" Em, well, it's just. I'm older now and think" Lexi began to mumble towards the end.

" What Lexi" Ronnie asked.

" It just I kinda think." Lexi said. She knew she just needed to ask but she was too scared as to what her mum would say. It was embarrassing.

" Lex, just spit it out." Ronnie said softly.

" It just I think I kinda need a bra" Lexi said embarrassingly.

" Seriously lex. All that fuss for that" Ronnie asked.

Lexi relaxed realising her mum didn't really care and just let it go.

" Come on then missy, let's go shopping" Ronnie said.

Lexi had to wear the clothes she was wearing yesterday. Ronnie took a mental note to go to the care home later and get more clothes. They arrived at the shopping centre and went to new look. They looked about and got some tops, jeans and shorts. Ronnie then walked over to the underwear.

" Lexi what types do you want?" Ronnie asked. Lexi shrugged her shoulders, she found it really embarrassing. " Lexi, it'd not that embarrassing"

" Right, padded or non-padded" Ronnie asked.

" I think padded what do you thing" Lexi asked.

" Yeah, if that's what you think you need." Ronnie asked.

Lexi nodded and her and ronnie grabbed a couple of different sizes to go and try on. They went to the changing room. Ronnie was just going to wait outside but Lexi said she could come in. They tried some sizes and then bought the ones they liked. In the changing room Ronnie couldn't help but notice how skinny her little girl was. Ronnie honestly thought Lexi didn't need a bra as she was very flat chested but she was getting to that age.

Then then went to more shops before deciding to go back home. On the way home Ronnie and Lexi stopped off at the care home first. The care worker told Ronnie Lexi could stay with her for just now. The care worker also told Ronnie to make sure Lexi was eating as she has a history of anorexia.

After that they went back to Roxy's flat. Roxy was making lunch and Amy was playing. Lexi went over and played with her cousin. While Ronnie went and made her and Lexi's lunch. She made herself and Lexi a sandwich and put it on the table. She called Lexi over to eat it. Lexi ate it most. She was starting to have enough and began mostly playing about with her food.

" Lex, you have to eat up" Ronnie said. Lexi looked up to see that her mum was being serious and finished eating her sandwich only leaving a little bit.

After that, Lexi decided to go and get changed into her new clothes as she had been wearing this all day. She got changed and then went to the livingroom. She went through and Roxy had said that she was going to go to the salon and as it was quiet she could fit Ronnie and Lexi in for a pedicure and manicure. Lexi was really happy as she had never had that done before. They arrived and started with the pedicure, Roxy was doing Lexi's while Poppy was doing Ronnie. They had a really good time and it was nearly 5 o'clock by the time they had finished getting pampered and talking to Roxy. They went back to the flat and Ronnie started to make tea.

" Mum, I have dancing at 7:30 until 9." Lexi said.

" Okay" Ronnie said.

They had tea and then watched some TV before Lexi went and got ready for dancing. She quickly got ready and then they left. Lexi gave Ronnie directions and then they arrived. Lexi went in and Ronnie went back home.

Dancing went really quick and when Lexi came outside she saw Ronnie motorbike across the road. She crossed the road and Ronnie gave her a helmet and she climbed on behind. She was a bit nervous as she hadn't done it before and do begin with was holding ronnie really tight. After awhile she relaxed. Once she got home, Lexi went for a shower. Then she watched some TV with her mum and Auntie before going off to bed.

**Please R & R. Don't know when I can update next. Either the next few days depending on amount of reviews or in 2 weeks as going to florida on Wednesday :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back from Florida. Sorry for the long wait. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Please r & r.**

Ronnie woke up and looked at her alarm. It was 7:30. She decided she better get up and get Lexi up for school. She woke up her daughter and told her to get ready. After Lexi had had a shower, she went down the stairs to have some breakfast. After having some fruit, it was time to go. Ronnie gave Lexi a lift to school.

The school day went very quickly for Lexi, she was glad it was Friday as it meant she could spend more time with her mum. After school her mum came and picked her up. She went home did some of her homework. After that she got a text from her boyfriend Aaron, asking if she wanted to met him and go to the cinema. Lexi quickly said yeah and then decided to get ready. They were going to McDonalds first. Lexi wasn't sure if Ronnie would let her go to the cinema with a boy, so she decided she would just tell her she was going out with some friends.

She got changed into a pair of usa flag leggings and baggy burgundy jumper. She put some make up on and putting her hair up into a messy bun. Then she walked into the lounge.

"Mum, I'm just going out for a bit with my friends." Lexi said

"Okay, be back by 9 at the latest." Ronnie replied.

Lexi quickly went out of the house and met up with Aaron. They were going to get the bus to McDonalds. They had their tea and then went to the cinema. They were going to see a new film that had just came out. They arrived at the cinema and got some popcorn and went and sat in the last row. They were a bit early and started kissing. They hadn't been out just the two of them in awhile and were still a bit too shy to make out with each other in front of their friends. Then carried on making out and Lexi felt Aaron hand raise up her top. She was extremely glad that she had gone bra shopping with Ronnie or that would have just been very embarrassed. They carried on kissing until the movie started. Then they stopped and watched the film. After the film finished they got their stuff together and left. It was 8:10 and the bus wasn't until 8:25. So they had to wait for quite awhile. They got to the bus stop and Aaron lend on the bench and wrapped his arms around Lexi. Eventually their bus came. They got in the bus and headed back to the square.

Meanwhile, Ronnie was in the flat watching the TV. She was feeling a bit lonely as Roxy was out on a date and Lexi was away out with her friends. Ronnie was sat in her jammies enjoying Friday night TV, when Roxy came in the door.

"Ron, you'll never guess who I saw snogging a boy in the cinema?" Roxy said sitting down next to her sister.

"Who?" Ronnie said, having no idea who her sister was on about.

"Your darling daughter" Roxy said.

"That cheeky madam, she told me she was going out with her friends." Ronnie said.

After Ronnie and Roxy had talked for about 10 minutes, the top opened and Lexi walked in. Ronnie looked at her watch and saw it was 8:50. She was glad that Lexi had listened to her and Ronnie knew she could trust Lexi in her time keeping. However she wasn't at all happy that Lexi had lied to her about where she was.

"Did you have a good time with your friends?" Ronnie said

"Yeah, it was good" Lexi said.

"What did yous do?" Ronnie asked

"Oh not much" Lexi said.

"Oh, did you enjoy the movie?" Ronnie said

"Em, what? How did you find out?" Lexi asked

Ronnie looked at Roxy

"Sorry" Roxy said looking apologetic to her niece.

"How do you know?" Lexi asked

"I went to see the film too" Roxy said.

"Arg, I'm going to my room" Lexi said stomping out of the room with her arms crossed.

Ronnie decided to just let her go to her room and calm down. She left her for about 15 minutes, she then excused herself from Roxy to go and talk to Lexi.

She knocked on the door to her and Lexi's room. She didn't get a reply but she just walked in.

"Hi, can I talk to you?" Ronnie said.

Lexi sat up and Ronnie went and sat in front of her.

"Lex, why didn't you tell me?" Ronnie asked.

"I just thought you wouldn't let me go." Lexi said

"I was young remember and it wasn't actually that long ago" Ronnie said.

Lexi giggled a bit. "So would you have let me go?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. It's only to the cinema." Ronnie said.

Lexi relaxed a bit and Ronnie pulled her into a hug. After a minute she moved Lexi around so she was in her lap.

"Lex," Ronnie said.

Lexi looked up.

"Please don't lie to me again." Ronnie said

"Sorry" Lexi said.

"It's okay. Just please talk to me, I understand I was your age once. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything because when I was your age I wasn't very close to my mum. And I really needed her. I don't want you to have to go through what I went through" Ronnie said.

"Mum, I knew I can talk to you. I don't know why I didn't think you wouldn't understand. It's just I think I need to get to know you a bit more until I can completely trust you. It's just because everyone else I have had has left me. I got moved from care home to care home without having someone I could really talked to and trust" Lexi said.

"I'm sorry baby." Ronnie said pulling her daughter in closer to her. After a few minutes, they decided to go and watch some TV before heading off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday and Lexi was having a long lie. She eventually decided to get up at 11. She got up and put her dressing gown on before walking into the kitchen. Her aunt and mum were sitting sipping coffee. She went and got some cereal before going to sit next to her mum.

"Someone was tired" Ronnie said.

"Yeah, I was." Lexi said before eating her cereal.

After eating her cereal she went and had a shower. After her shower she got changed she decided to wear her super soft high waisted skinny jeans with a vest top. She then went through to see her aunt and mum.

"Right, what do you want to do today?" Ronnie asked.

"Em, I don't mind." Lexi said.

"You sure" Ronnie said. Lexi nodded.

"Okay, how about a bit of shopping?" Ronnie said.

Lexi nodded and they went to get ready to leave.

"Roxy, if you want you can come too?" Ronnie asked her younger sister. Roxy agreed and they left. Once at the shops, they went to New Look. Lexi got some stuff in the teen section and then Roxy got a dress in the adult section. After that they were heading for primark.

"So Lex got a boyfriend do you?" Roxy asked.

"Maybe" Lexi replied.

"Come on Lex it's obvious." Roxy said.

"Rox, leave her alone. She can talk about it when she wants. Some people aren't like you and don't like to broadcast their relationship to everyone to hear." Ronnie said.

"It's okay but thanks mum. Yeah, so I go out with Aaron" Lexi said not really wanting to talk about it just know. Ronnie gave her sister a look saying leave her alone. Roxy accepted it and they quickly changed the subject. They shopped for the rest of the day before decided to go home. Roxy was going out tonight with Christian so Ronnie and Lexi had the place to their selves. They got in and Roxy went to get ready while Ronnie started to make the tea. After tea was ready she served it up and called for Roxy and Lexi. After they all ate their tea. Roxy finished her makeup and left.

Ronnie decided it would be a good chance to have a girly night with Lexi and get to know her. She told Lexi to go and put her pj's on. After Lexi was changed, Ronnie went and got changed and brought the duvet through with her along with other things. She went over to the TV to look at what movies Roxy had. She saw bridesmaid and thought it looked good. Since she had been in prison she hadn't seen it. She put it on went and snuggled up next to Lexi. After the first scene Ronnie was started to regret watching this with her 12 year old daughter. She could feel Lexi slightly tightening up at the scene obvious made her feel a bit awkward with her mum. Ronnie start laughing which caused Lexi to relax a bit more and enjoy the film. After that scene the rest wasn't as rude. After the film Lexi felt and lot more relaxed and sank into Ronnie's arms. Ronnie loved the feeling of her little girl needing her. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Lex, I want to talk to you about some stuff but I don't want you to feel embarrassed." Ronnie said.

She could feel Lexi slightly tense up.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about or anything. I just want to make sure you to know that you can talk to me" Ronnie said. Lexi slightly relaxed a bit and Ronnie knew this would be the most relaxed Lexi would get until she had finished talking.

"Lex, how long have you been going out with Aaron." Ronnie asked.

"We said we were going out in like Year 3 but that wasn't really like a real relationship. We started properly going out at the start of this year." Lexi said. Ronnie nodded.

"How close are you? Like what have yous done?" Ronnie said.

"Just like kissing and that. Not that much" Lexi said

"Okay, I know you haven't done it and I really hope you don't plan to do it until your 20 but I just want to talk to you about it." Ronnie said. Lexi nodded, she knew what Ronnie wanted to talk to her about. She didn't want to talk to Ronnie about it as she was embarrassed. She was scared as she had never talked to anyone one on one about it. Ronnie could tell Lexi was nervous.

"Lex, I was really stupid when I was a bit older that you. I had sex with a boy and became pregnant it was horrible. I didn't tell anyone and eventually my dad found out and went crazy. He made me give up the baby and it killed me.

"Danielle" Lexi mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, how did you know her?" Ronnie asked.

"Mum, can we talk about that later please? I don't want to get upset again and ruin the night" Lexi asked. Ronnie nodded she understood what Lexi meant.

"Anyway, what I mean is. Please Lex, I would strongly advise you not to have sex until you are completely ready. I would love for you not to have sex until your 30 but I know that won't happen but please talk to me about it. Please know that you could talk to me even if you do get pregnant young, I won't be happy but I want you to know that you can come to me and I will completely support you in every way I possibly can." Ronnie said. Lexi nodded and turned around and put her arms around her mum and clung onto her. Ronnie felt a bit better and know she just wanted to have one more conversation with her.

" Lex, this one is a bit more personally, but as your mum it really helps if I know" Ronnie said. Lexi nodded and turned around so she was lying in her mum's lap.

"Lex, well I think I know the answer but I just want to ask. Have you started your periods?" Ronnie asked. Ronnie felt Lexi shake her head. She thought that she hadn't.

"Okay, that's what I thought. I just want you to know that you can talk to me it and come to me when you start. I have stuff for you. Are you okay about it or are you a bit nervous?" Ronnie asked.

"A bit nervous. Is it sore?" Lexi asked.

"It's okay to be a bit nervous. It does hurt a little but you can have and do stuff to stop it hurting so much. All women have it." Ronnie said.

"Mum, did you tell your mum?" Lexi asked.

"I wasn't close to my mum so I didn't tell her. It was a massive mistake. I had to go to the shops and get stuff and then my mum found out and she wasn't too happy that I didn't tell her. I don't want you to have to go through that. I was so scared." Ronnie said.

"What about Roxy?" Lexi asked.

"Roxy didn't tell mum either. She told me. I gave her the stuff. Me and Rox we were super close and we still are." Ronnie said.

Ronnie decided she had talked enough to Lexi today. They decided to watch another film. They watched Wild Child. Ronnie used to love to watch this before she went to prison. She watched it with Lexi and she soon felt Lexi fall asleep on her. Soon Ronnie fell asleep as well. They slept for a couple of hours before Lexi was woken up by someone opening the front door. She was so scared she cuddled more into Ronnie. The noise of someone walking in woke Ronnie up too. She woke up to Lexi wrapped tightly around her. Then she saw who was making all the noise. It was Roxy. Roxy came staggering in so was completely out of it. She said hi to Ronnie and then walked into her bedroom and went to bed. Then Ronnie and Lexi managed to get to sleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week went quite quickly, Lexi was beginning to settle in and had bonded a lot with Ronnie and was even getting closer with Roxy. It was Thursday night and Lexi was meant to be going to the salon for Roxy to give her a spray tan as the next day she was cheerleading at the community centre for the local fundraiser for a local charity. Lexi didn't have dancing tonight as lots of girls would be missing from the crew as they were getting spray tans for tomorrow as well. Lexi was excited and was telling Roxy about it on Thursday night and Roxy suggested giving Lexi a spray tan. Lexi said yes without thinking but now she was starting to regret it.

"Lex, are you just about ready. We have to go soon." Ronnie shouted through to her daughter.

"Mum, I don't think I want to do it anymore." Lexi said.

"What? Why?" Ronnie asked.

"I just don't" Lexi said.

"Come on Lex, Rox is keeping the salon open late just for you" Ronnie shouted

"I know. It's just I'm scared." Lexi said mumbling the last part.

"Why? Lex," Ronnie asked.

"It just, I don't feel confident being like basically naked in front of someone. It just I'm still not over when I was ill and that just made me lose all confidence in my body. It makes me feel fat." Lexi said. Suddenly Ronnie remembered Lexi was anorexic. She soon realised why she didn't want to have it.

"Baby, it's only Roxy, just wear one of your strapless bra like that cheap one, we got from Primark and like an old pair of pants. Rox will let you wear it." Ronnie said. Lexi felt a bit better now. She then went into her drawers and pulled out the cheap strapless bra and an old pair of knickers, she then got a baggy hoody and got a pair of baggy joggers. She then got changed and put on a pair of flip-flops before walking out to the livingroom where Ronnie was.

"Okay, you ready to go now?" Ronnie asked. Lexi nodded and they left to go to salon. Lexi was still a bit nervous so Ronnie grabbed her hand. They arrived at the salon and Roxy was at the desk.

"Right, Lex, are you ready" Roxy asked.

"Mum, I really don't want to have it done now" Lexi said.

"Alexis, we have talked about it. Come on Roxy is waiting just get on with it" Ronnie shouted.

"Come on Lex, why don't we have a little talk first" Roxy said. Lexi nodded and then went and followed Roxy.

Roxy went and sat down on a stool and pulled one over for Lexi.

"Now, tell your old aunt why you don't want to have a spray tan?" Roxy asked. Lexi just shrugs her shoulders.

"Come on Lex, it's only me." Roxy said.

"It's just I don't feel that confident with my body cause like I have some problems and that" Lexi said

"How what happened" Roxy asked softly to her niece.

"I had anorexia" Lexi said. Then Roxy understood.

"Lex, it will just be me and if you're wearing an old bra you can keep that on if you want" Roxy said.

"That's what mum said, she told me to wear a cheap strapless bra." Lexi said.

"Yeah that's fine. Do you want to get changed and I'll get it all set up." Roxy said as she closed the two doors and went into the tanning station. Once Lexi was changed she went into the tanning station.

"Don't worry it'll be done really quickly." Roxy said. Roxy got the spray out and quickly sprayed her niece so she looked tanned but not too orange. Roxy did notice how skinny the girl was but she understood that now. She didn't really see why she wouldn't just go topless because Roxy was used to it, she guessed it was because she was flat chested and she was at that age when she was starting to developed but hadn't a lot. Roxy didn't think she needed a padded bra but she was a growing girl and was obviously insecure with her body. After she had sprayed Lexi she let her go and get changed while she tidied up. Then Lexi came through and Roxy locked up on her way to the desk with Lexi.

"Oh, so she let you do it then" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, she was completely fine after we had a little talk" Roxy said.

"That's good. It looks really good Lex, do you like it." Ronnie asked. Lexi nodded really happy with her new tan.

"What do you say to Roxy" Ronnie said

"Thank you Roxy" Lexi said.

"It's okay. Anytime you want one just ask." Roxy said. Lexi nodded. After that they all walked back to the flat. Where they sat and watched the TV for a while until it was time for Lexi to go to bed.

The next morning Lexi woke up at 7:30, she felt all sticky. She then went and had a shower. After her shower she was really happy with her tan. It wasn't as dark and sticky now but it was a good glowing tan. After that she got changed. After getting chanced she went and had a piece of fruit for breakfast.

"That fake tan turned out really good" Ronnie said and Lexi nodded.

The school day went really quickly for Lexi and she was soon getting picked up after school by Roxy. She would have walked home but it was raining really heavily. She got home. It was just after 4 and Lexi had to be at the community centre for 6. She went in and Ronnie had made Lexi a light tea. Lexi ate her tea and then Ronnie told Lexi to go and put her sports bra on so she only had to put her cheer top on after getting her hair and makeup done and the neck hole was quite big so she could get it on after having her hair done. Lexi went and brushed her teeth and then went and sat down. Roxy started doing Lexi's make up whilst Ronnie started on her hair. The squad were to wear their hair in a pony tail and to have their hair in tight curls and then they put their ribbons on. Ronnie put her hair in a pony tail and started to curl it while Roxy did her makeup. Lexi had told Roxy what to use and Roxy was applying it. After Ronnie had finished curling Lexi's hair she got the ribbon and put it in Lexi's hair and she secured it tightly.

After that she went and got her outfit and Lexi put her top on as Ronnie helped her so it wouldn't mess up her hair. Then she put on her skirt and hot pants. Then when she was ready to go she put on her London Supremes All-stars hoodie on and then put on her cheer socks and white cheer shoes. She went to leave with her auntie and sister and noticed it was raining so got to where the stairs stopped being in the shelter.

"Mum, I can't walk on in the rain because it will make my shoes slippery." Lexi said. Ronnie hadn't thought on that. She got to the bottom of the steps and told Lexi to come down quickly. Lexi ran down and Ronnie told her she would carry her to the community centre. Roxy was next to Ronnie with an umbrella. Lexi put her hands on Ronnie's shoulders and jumped into Ronnie arms. Ronnie put Lexi's head on her shoulder nearest Roxy so her hair wasn't getting wet. Ronnie carried Lexi to the community centre and put her down once they got in the room. She went over and took a seat with Roxy and Lexi. Lexi put her stuff with her mum and then went and saw her friends. Lexi was the youngest in the squad as she was meant to be in the junior squad (age 14 and under) but she got moved up to be with the older ones. She went over to her friends; they were going over the counts.

"Do you think she will be good" Roxy asked.

"I have no idea" Ronnie said. "I know that she is really light but I haven't ever done cheerleading but I guess it's not always about how light you are."

"Yeah, she is skinny but when I was doing her spray tan I notices if you looked at her arms she has muscles." Roxy said. Ronnie nodded. With that Lexi came over.

"Hi mum, we're just going behind the stage to have a practise and that" Lexi said. Ronnie said okay and Lexi ran back.

Lexi ran back to her friends and they went into one of the other halls. They had mats out on the stage and had extra mats for practise. They did some warm ups and stretches before going to do the routine before doing the routine they practised a pyramid they had been trying and only occasionally got. It was when she was in elevator (standing on her bases hands) facing another flyer in elevator and she has the give her front leg straight. The person behind her also in elevator has her waist and shoulder then she has to jump into a side lying position above their hand and kick her leg to the side of her. She then twists down into her stunt group in front of her. Each time she was done it she has either not gotten right up or has gone too far and twisted she quick. This time she did it but fell backwards once she was up. Luckily the coaches noticed and managed to step in and catch her otherwise she would have been straight on the ground. That gave her a fright. After that they did the whole routine and again that pyramid failed. They got it but it was too fast so Lexi didn't have time to get her leg up as she was starting to come down. She managed the rest of the routine fine though. After that they had to go as there were other people performing too. They were closing the show with their cheerleading routine.

Once they had finished practising, Lexi went back to Ronnie and Roxy. She went and sat next to her auntie and mum instead of sitting with her friends. One of the girls noticed that Lexi wasn't there and went other to see her. The girl who went over was Lexi's back stop and she trusted the girl a lot. Her name was Carly and she was 17 years old.

"Lex, what's up? How come you're not sitting with us?" Carly asked. Lexi just shrugged her shoulders which caused Ronnie to look at her daughter.

"Is it that pyramid? If it is in practise it only happened because we haven't done it in so long and Rachel just had your foot a bit too far forward. We did it better the second time and we caught you." Carly said.

"But what if it happens again? The coaches won't be there and I'll end up falling and hitting the ground. "Lexi said. Ronnie was still confused but was just going to ask her when Carly went.

"It won't happen; we won't let it happen again. You can come and sit with us whenever you want, okay?" Carly said before walking away. Lexi moved her knees up to her chest.

"Lex, what happened" Ronnie asked.

"I got dropped in rehearsal" Lexi said.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to it but we did it twice and I didn't get it either times" Lexi said.

"It'll be fine. You'll get it." Ronnie said. Lexi shrugged her shoulders and Ronnie pulled her into a hug.

Lexi sat and watch all the other acts with Ronnie and Roxy and then she had to go behind the stage and get ready. She went and then had a prep talk before going to the stage. Lexi got into her position. Then stood in set and waited for the music to start. As they waited for the music to start the lights flicked off and then on. Everyone looked about but then the music started and Lexi went into her first stunt which was a toe touch basket toss. After that it was a sequence of extended one-legged stunts. Lexi managed them without falling. Ronnie and Roxy were extremely impressed with Lexi. After that it was jumps and dance. Ronnie noticed the attitude Lexi had on her face and was glad her little girl was only like that when she danced as she looked like a snobby cheerful brat but it made her look amazing. After that it was the pyramid that Lexi fell in, Ronnie could see how nervous Lexi was and she was so happy when she managed it perfectly. After that it was tumbling. Lexi has terrific at tumbling and Roxy was amazed that girl could flip. She did it with ease. After about another minute, it was the last stunt. They walked into the middle and Lexi went up to extended hitch and one person in elevator held her hand and another held her foot. Then hit it when the music went bomb and suddenly the lights went off, it was a power cut. Lexi was stuck. She felt herself fall backwards the flyers let go of her hand and leg but the base kept hold of it. She continued to fall and then she felt her ankle snapped. She screamed in pain. Luckily Carly had let go and stepped back and managed to catch her. She was in so much pain. She felt the tears streaming down her face. Ronnie knew it was Lexi's scream she got her phone torch and made her way up to the stage.

Then she heard Lexi "Mummy"

Ronnie ran up to her little girl as Rachel put her on the ground and Ronie pulled her into her.

"Baby, what's hurting." Ronnie asked.

"My ankle" Lexi said

Ronnie moved Lexi over so she was in her lap but her leg was still straight. Roxy and her coaches were at her feet and Roxy went and took off Lexi's shoe but it still made her scream in pain. Then she took off her cheer sock and Roxy noticed Lexi's ankle was in the wrong position. One of the coaches who knew some first aid said it was dislocated. There wasn't any phone signal so they couldn't call for an ambulance. Jack was there watching and he offered to drive them to the hospital. Ronnie carried Lexi to Jack's car being really careful with her ankle.

Once they got to the hospital, Jack offered to take Lexi from Ronnie so it would be easier. They got into the hospital and they were told to go to the waiting room. It was quite busy with little kids running about. Ronnie sat down and Jack gave her Lexi. A little boy was misbehaving and banged into Lexi's foot which caused Lexi to slightly scream and burst into tears. Ronnie held her little girl even closer. The mum of the boy said she was extremely sorry. Eventually, the nurse came and called them through. They went into the cubicle and Ronnie placed Lexi on the bed. Then the doctor came into the room. He examined the foot and sent for an x-ray.

They had to wait for awhile until eventually the x-ray came back. The doctor told them that she was going to put the bone back into the right place. The doctor got another doctor in and a nurse and then they were going to put the bone back. They gave Lexi some painkillers and they gave her some gas and air to calm the pain. Then they got into the position to pull her leg as they did it Lexi let out a small scream and Ronnie grabbed her little girl's hand. Once it was done, Ronnie held her daughter in her arms.

"Mum, that gas and air made me feel sick" Lexi said. Ronnie laughed and put her hands around her girl. Once the bone was in place they put a fiberglass cast on it. Lexi got to pick a colour and she picked purple then they got given a waterproof bag thing which is for putting on the cast when she is having a bath.

"How long will she not be able to do exercise?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, I'd say no exercise for about 4 weeks and when you get back into it. I'd recommend she wore an ankle support though for a good few months" The doctor said. "What type of exercise does she do?"

"Cheerleading, tumbling and Dancing" Ronnie answered.

"Okay, that should be okay but I'd say no tumbling for about 6 weeks." The doctor said.

After that they were ready to go, Jack had stayed and was still waiting in the waiting room. Roxy stayed with Lexi while she got her crutches and Ronnie went to get Jack.

"Jack, thank you so much for waiting you didn't have to. We could have just gotten a taxi back." Ronnie said.

"It's okay" Jack said. Then Roxy and Lexi came through and then left. Roxy and Lexi got in the back and Ronnie went in the front with Jack. They were just pulling out of the car park and Roxy felt her niece's head on her shoulder she looked across and saw she was already asleep. Roxy moved Lexi so she had her head on her lap. Once they arrived at the square. Ronnie got out and with the help of Roxy she managed to pick Lexi up only slightly waking her up. Roxy got her crutches and they said thank you to Jack. Once in the flat, Ronnie went into her and Lexi's room and took her hair out and messed it up a bit so it was comfier and then she undressed her and put her pyjama's on. She then put her into her bed and then went got changed herself. Once she was changed she got into bed with Lexi. Lexi automatically cuddled up to her mum and Ronnie cuddled her back until she also fell into a deep sleep.

**Hi hope this is okay, I'm a cheerleader and dancer and I tried my best to describe it the best I can. I'm not a doctor so I don't know a lot about dislocates and that but when I dislocated my ankle at cheerleading that is what they did to me. Please review, when I get more reviews at least 8 I'll update. I'm currently working on the new chapter :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, hope this is okay. Got bored waiting for another review but please review on this chapter. I'd love to hear what you thing. PLEASE REVIEW!**

The next day, Lexi woke up and saw her mum still asleep next to her. She moved her leg and got a shot of pain up her leg she had completely forgotten about her leg. She moved again so it wasn't as sore and with her moving Ronnie woke up.

"Lex, are you okay?" Ronnie asked quietly

"Yep, just forgot about my leg" She said.

"Mum, can you please cuddle me from the back like you used to when I was little" Lexi asked

Ronnie nodded and turned Lexi around and put Lexi's back next to her chest and pulled her into her. Lexi used to love being hugged like this when she was little because she didn't like people breathing on her face. Then lay together and Lexi soon fell back asleep. The next thing they notice it is 10:30, they got up and Lexi hobbles to the kitchen/living room and lies on the sofa. Her makeup and hair are a complete mess because she didn't have time to fix it. Roxy comes through, carrying Amy, laughing at her niece's makeup. She puts Amy on the ground and goes back into her ensuite and gets makeup wipes. She then kneels down next to her niece and wipes the makeup off her face.

"Are you okay now?" Roxy asks. Lexi nods.

"You were amazing by the way. Your really good at cheerleading, you dance with ATT-I-DUDE" Roxy said.

"Yeah, Lex, you were amazing and we didn't fall at that pyramid you were so scared about." Ronnie said.

Ronnie went and sat down and pulled Lexi on her knee.

"I'm so proud of you" She mumbled into her little girl's hair.

After Ronnie made Lexi something to eat, Roxy went into her room to get changed.

"Lexi, do you want to have a bath or a shower." Ronnie asked her daughter.

Lexi nodded.

"I think it would be easier for you to have a bath. I think you'll probably need some help but I will turn round and that until you get in. Does that sound okay?" Ronnie asked. Lexi nodded.

They waited until Roxy was back and could look after Amy and then they went into the bathroom. Ronnie ran her daughter a bath and put bubbles in it. Then Lexi got undressed and Ronnie turned around as she could tell her daughter wasn't ready for her to see her completely naked. Lexi sat on the edge of the bath and put her good leg in the bath and then pulled herself into the bath. She had a special thing on her foot but she still had to have it out the bath. Once she was in Ronnie turned around.

"Mum can you wash my hair please?" Lexi asked

"Lazy but seeing that you're injured, I'll do it" Ronnie said laughing slightly at her daughter.

Ronnie shampooed and conditioned Lexi's hair and told the girl she would give her time to wash herself in private, about 5 minutes later Ronnie came back. Lexi sat on the bath with her leg up and then turned to put her good foot on the ground and then swung her bad leg around and grabbed a towel. Once she was out Ronnie turned around and let her get dried and then they went into their bedroom to get ready. Lexi had to wear her baggy joggers as the cast was so big. Once she was dressed and sat in front of the TV, Ronnie decided it was safe for her to go have a shower and get dressed now. She quickly had a shower and got dressed before going to see her daughter. Just as Ronnie walked into the living room the phone rang. Ronnie went and answered it. It was Lexi's main cheerleading coach. She was wondering how Lexi was. Ronnie told her what the hospital said and said that Lexi wasn't allowed to cheer for 4 weeks and she couldn't tumble for at least 6 but asked if she could still come and watch. Of course the coach said it was completely fine. After that they decided to go out and get some fresh air. Lexi was starting to get annoyed at her mum cooing over her and she barely left her on her own for 5 minutes. They decided to go to the cafe to have coffee and a cake. They met Roxy there with Amy, Roxy and Ronnie had coffee and Lexi had apple juice as did Amy. They were about to leave.

"Mum, I'm just going to the toilet" Lexi said.

"Okay, will you be okay. I can come and wait outside" Ronnie said scared that she would injure herself or fall.

"God, can you just leave me alone. I can actually do stuff it's only a dislocated ankle. You don't have to be around me 24/7 if I need help I'll shout and ask you. I need to do stuff by myself. I can't stand everyone being around me the whole time, I need space." She shouted before storming off (well hobbling) to the toilet.

Ronnie was upset by what Alexis had just said. She didn't get where it had come through. They were all just joking about just 5 minutes ago and Lexi had said she liked having someone with her, helping her. A couple of minute later Lexi came back. Ronnie put her jacket on as did Lexi. Lexi completely ignored her mum and her aunt as they walked back to the flat.

"What was all that about?" Roxy asked when Lexi went into her room.

"I have absolutely no idea. She was completely fine 5 minutes ago." Ronnie said.

"Do you want me to go and see her? See if she's talk to me" Roxy said. Ronnie nodded and Roxy went into Lexi and Ronnie's room. She knocked on the door and opened it to see Lexi lying on her bed, cuddling a pillow. Roxy went up to the girl and pulled away the pillow; she then pulled the little girl into her and rocked her. She could see that Lexi was crying. They stayed like that for awhile and then Roxy pulled away.

"Lex, what was all that about earlier" Roxy asked. Lexi shrugged her shoulders.

"It must have been something." Roxy said

"It's just how come mum can act like she cares now when she didn't look for me and then she was just so horrible to Danielle." Lexi asked.

"Mum didn't know that Danielle was hers" Roxy said. "She loves you so much Lex, she didn't want you to go. He made her. He took her from you" Lexi listened to her aunt.

"Just go and talk to your mum. She's really upset about everything that happened" Roxy said.

"I really didn't mean it; I don't know what came over me I just got really angry. I needed space" Lexi said. Roxy nodded and pulled her niece into a tight hug. She then got up and went out the door.

"Do you want me to send your mum in?" Roxy asked as she went to leave and then Lexi nodded.

Ronnie then walked in. She went and sat down on the edge of their bed.

"Mum, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you." Lexi said.

"Hey, it's okay. Do you wanna tell me why you were upset?" Ronnie asked.

"It's just you didn't really care about me until I came to you and you hurt Danielle." Lexi said

"I have always cared about you; I just thought that you had a new family, that's what my dad told me. He total me you were happy with them" Ronnie said.

"But I wasn't I wanted you. I needed you so much and you weren't there" Lexi said shouting and then bursting into tears.

"But I'm here now and you are never going away from me. I'm so sorry baby" Ronnie said pulling her baby onto her knees. Lexi let her mother comfort her until she had calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about Danielle now?" Ronnie asked. Lexi nodded.

"How do you know Danielle" Ronnie asked Lexi not wanting to push her.

"She came to visit me before she came to see you" Lexi said. "She visited me the whole time she was in Walford."

"Did she tell you everything" Ronnie asked.

"Yep, every mean hurtful spiteful comment you said" Lexi said glaring angrily at her mum.

"Lex, I didn't mean it please" Ronnie said tears streaming down her face.

Lexi looked at her mum, she suddenly felt horrible for the way you had talked to her mum. She flung herself at her mum and mumbled sorry over and over again.

"Lex, I didn't know Danielle was mine, my dad told me my baby was dead. Having her around made me hurt because I wanted the baby that I thought was dead. I didn't mean any of it. If I'd known I would've done this differently." Ronnie said.

"Mum, do you know what Dani used to call you" Lexi asked.

"No. What?" Ronnie asked.

"Ice queen, she and Stacey always called you that. Stacey always said bad things about you and how you treated Danielle but Dan would always back you up." Lexi said.

"Do you think I'm an ice queen?" Ronnie asked Lexi.

"No, you're not an ice queen. You're my mum. I don't know what you were like with Danielle but with me you're definitely not an ice queen. You're really nice and I can trust you with everything." Lexi said.

"Baby, thank you. That means so much to me to hear you say that" Ronnie said. Pulling Lexi closer to her, they stayed like that for awhile before moving into the living room. Ronnie turned the TV on and they watched some TV before Ronnie started making tea. After they had tea then went and sat at on the sofa and watched a DVD.

"Mum, my foot's really sore." Lexi said cuddling up to her mum.

"Oh baby, there is nothing I could do you have to wait a couple of hours before you have your next painkillers." Ronnie said playing with her daughter's hair. They carried on watching the film. By the end of the film Lexi was in so much pain with her ankle but she didn't want to say anything. They started the second film and Ronnie noticed Lexi was in pain. She stopped the film and went and got her painkillers it was nearly time for her to have them anywhere. She gave them to Lexi with a glass of water and she took them. Then Ronnie sat back down on the couch. Lexi immediately clung onto her. Lexi was getting really clingy so Ronnie knew that something wasn't right. She stayed like that for a bit longer and then she felt Lexi's weight begin to get heavier. She told her daughter to go and get changed into her pjs as Ronnie could tell she was about to fall asleep. Lexi went and got changed into shorts and a tank top. She then got into bed and Ronnie decided she might as well just go to sleep as well. Once Ronnie was changed they got into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I know 11****th**** of November is not on a Friday but I think it's easier for this story to make it be J Please review. I NEED REVIEWS, PLEASE! xx**

The rest of the week went quickly. Lexi was more relaxed with Ronnie and had been going to school and watching her cheerleading and dancing, even though she really wanted to join in as well. It was Friday and Lexi was happy it was nearly the weekend. However she was dreading the day, it was one of the day's she thought about her dad. She wondered if Ronnie would remember.

She woke up at 7:15; she had gotten into a routine and woke up automatically. She got up and went and had a shower. After that she got dressed and went into the living room/ kitchen. She walked in and went and got some cereal for her breakfast. She then sat down at the table. Her mum and auntie were sitting watching the news. It was all about Remembrance Day, it was clear to Lexi that the date hadn't clicked with her mum. She was upset, he was her mum's husband, her first proper love (apart from Danielle's dad) and she had just forgotten about him like she had forgotten about her. It hurt her. She was annoyed she didn't want to be annoyed with her mum, she just wanted her mum to remember everything they did when it was the three of them and no one else but she didn't. Her mum had a new life; she carried on with her life while Lexi held on to all those memories. The memories with her mum were what kept her going without those memories she would have given up a long time ago.

"Hey Lex, are you nearly ready to go? I feel bad for making you wobble to school on your crutches. I know you said you wanted to keep fit but it's just until you get the cast off" Ronnie asked.

"NO, I don't want anything from you. Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want you to take me to school." Lexi shouted annoyed as she just wanted to spend time by herself on the way to school.

"Lex, calm it. I only asked a question, no need to get all moody over it" Ronnie stated.

Lexi grabbed her school bag from the lounge and walked out the flat. Once she got down the stairs she realised she had forgotten her crutches. She didn't want to look weak and go back up the stairs to get them so decided to just walk to school without them. She managed to walk to school. By the time she managed to get to school her leg was killing her. She hadn't even brought painkillers with her. She arrived and went to her form class.

"Are you okay, Alexis? Do you not have your crutches today" Mrs Thomson asked her.

"I was running late and left the house without them" Lexi said

"What? Did you have to walk to school today?" Mrs Thomson asked

"Yeah, my mum offered me a lift but I like walking" Lexi said.

Mrs Thomson just left it. After form it was music, Lexi liked music. She got to go into a room with another girl from her musical theatre group. She was singing it's a hard knock life with the girl. They were both very good. After music it was history, they were talking about Remembrance Day. It was beginning to upset Lexi, at the end of the class it was 11 o'clock and they had a 2 minute silence. She sat and thought about her dad she could feel the tears in her eyes. She got really annoyed as some boys were mucking about. At the end of the 2 minutes silent they were getting ready to leave

"Miss I really don't see why we have to have a two minutes silence." One of the boys said. All the boys agreed. The teacher explained to the boys what it was about and they just laughed.

"None of you understand. If you have someone in your family die in the army then you might understand why you have to be quiet." Lexi shouted. The teacher looked over at Lexi she could tell the girl was upset and told her to wait behind.

"Alexis, are you okay? I don't know a lot about your history, but I noticed you today and I figured it's a hard day for you" Miss Drummond said. Alexis really liked Miss Drummond; she was new to the school and was young. She just nodded. She didn't really want to talk about it. Miss Drummond noticed and brought her chair to sit next to her.

"Was someone in your family injured or died in a war" She asked lightly not wanting to pressurise her.

"My dad was killed in the army when I was little. My mum hasn't even noticed about today and she hasn't said anything" She said quietly.

"Oh Alexis, if I had know I would have changed the lesson today, not been so hard hitting or at least warned you about it." Miss Drummond said.

She then let her go and she went to see her friends in the social area. Alexis was quite popular with being known as a dancer and cheerleader but she was quite shy. She stood with her friends. She best friend was Gabby. Gabby had tanned skin and dark brown long straight hair. She did dancing as well and a bit of cheerleading. She was being extremely quiet and just left the others talk around her. Then the bell rang and Alexis had French, she hated French however she was very good at it. It helped that she had a really good memory. Today they had to do a listening test. Lexi found Listening quite hard but still managed to get 25/30 one of the highest in her class. After that she had English, they were watching "Touching the Void" which Lexi didn't find. After that it was lunch. Lexi met up with her friends and they went to Tesco's. Lexi bought a sandwich and a drink and then they all went to the park and sat about. After that they left to go back to school. They managed to get to Art just before the late bell rang. After art Lexi had Maths she was so glad it was nearly the end of the day. As usual maths went on forever. Lexi was in the top set Maths, she knew her mum was good at maths and figured that was something she got from her.

After Maths Lexi started walking home as she walked along the road she noticed her aunt's red car. She stopped and crossed the road and got into her car.

"Thank you for picking me up" Lexi said quietly not looking at her aunt.

"It's okay." Roxy said.

They drove the rest of the way to the home and Lexi just sat in silence. Roxy kept glancing at her from the mirror. She knew she was hiding something but she couldn't work out what.

Once they got back to the flat. Lexi walked in and went straight to her room slamming the down behind her. Roxy came in after her.

"Did she say anything?" Ronnie asked.

"Nope, she is hiding something from you Ron. I have no idea what. I thought she might open up to me but she didn't. You're going to have to talk to her" Roxy said. Ronnie nodded and went through to her room. Lexi was lying on the bed cuddling a pillow. She didn't even move when her mum came in.

"Lex, what's up?" Ronnie asked "You've been in a mood all day and this isn't like you"

Lexi didn't even more she just stayed exactly where she was.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"You don't have a clue, do you? I've had a horrible day and I thought that you would know why but it's obvious you have just completely forgotten about him like you forgot about me. Today's the day you are meant to thing about people killed in war but instead you just forgot." Lexi shouted tears coming out of her eyes.

"Your dad" Ronnie said. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought about that. Ronnie pulled Lexi into a massive hug and held her little girl as close as she could. She could feel her sobs subsiding and picked her up and moved her to sit next to her on the bed. They stayed like that for a while.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I didn't click. Of course, I wouldn't forget about your dad he was an amazing guy who died fighting for his country. He did everything he could to be the best he could and he made us all so proud" Ronnie said. Lexi stayed quiet and clung back onto her mum.

They then decided to go to the living room so Ronnie could start making tea. Lexi went and found something to watch on the TV while Ronnie started making tea. Roxy was helping Ronnie in the kitchen and Lexi went to the toilet.

"Ron, what was wrong with her?" Roxy asked.

"Rox, I was such an idiot, I completely forgot. It's Remembrance Day and her dad died in the army." Ronnie said before bursting into tears.

"Hey Ron, it's okay, you just didn't realise." Roxy said

"Yeah but Rox he was my first husband and I forgot. I was putting him to the back of my mind because when I thought of him I just thought of Lexi." Ronnie said as Roxy pulled her into a cuddle. Then Lexi came back and continued to watch to TV. Then Ronnie dished up tea. After they ate tea, they all cuddled up on the sofa and watch a film. They watched a 15 even though Lexi wasn't old enough Ronnie thought she would be fine. They really liked the film. Once the film was finished they went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 4 weeks now since Lexi had injured her ankle and she was aware to go to cheerleading. She had missed cheerleading and dancing. She hated just sitting still watching all the others dance around her. Her mum had gotten her an ankle support and she had promised Ronnie that she would wear it. Lexi has in her room getting ready. She had her sports bra on and her cheer shorts. She put on her t-shirt and went into the living room where Ronnie was with Roxy.

They were still living with Roxy put they when moving into Ronnie's old flat at the weekend. Ronnie had managed to talk Ian into renting out the flat to her and she was happy as it was a 2 bed so they could both have a room. Ronnie didn't mind sharing with Lexi but they were starting to need space and were starting to get on top of each other. They needed some privacy.

Ronnie was sat in the living room when her daughter came through. Ronnie was starting to regret letting Lexi go back to cheer so some. She wanted Lexi to wait a couple more weeks but Lexi was driving her crazy. She needed to get ready of all her energy. Ronnie waited until Lexi had her shoes on before going and getting her car keys and then they were ready to go. Then they got into the car.

"Lex, is there anything you want for Christmas" Ronnie asked. She had some ideas of little things to get her daughter but didn't know anything big that she could get her.

"Em, I don't know. Maybe a new phone or something" Lexi said. She had never really thought about it, at the care home they didn't really get a lot for Christmas and didn't usually ask for anything.

Ronnie nodded. She didn't know about what Lexi's other Christmases had been like but she know that she was going to make it the best Christmas she could this year. They arrived and Ronnie and Lexi got out. Ronnie wanted to talk to the coaches first and tell them that Lexi wasn't allowed to tumble. They walked in and everyone was excited that Lexi was back and able to stunt again. Ronnie walked in and talked to the coaches. The coaches agreed. Ronnie left and went up to the balcony were another 4 mums were watching. The 4 mums daughters had just moved up from the non competitive group. Ronnie sat on and talked to the other parents as the girls warmed up. They then started stunts.

They had changed stunt groups as new people had moved up because the beginners group was too big and they need more people. Lexi was happy to get placed with her usual backstop and bases but was placed with a different front spot. They started with simple stunts like elevator before moving onto one legged stunts at prep level and then going up to extended stunts. Ronnie had gone down to get a cup of coffee and then went and sat back down.

"Which one is your daughter?" The woman asked.

"The flyer in the middle in pink and black shorts." Ronnie replied. "What about you?"

"Ah, she is very good. My daughter is front stopping the girl on the far right." The woman replied. Ronnie nodded and looked at the girl she was talking about.

"How old is she? She looks really young to be in this class?" The other mum asked.

"She is 12. She is meant to be in the under 14's but they asked for her to move up early." Ronnie replied.

After doing a couple more stunts they went into tumbling. Lexi hated not getting to tumble. They started off going one at a time. Lexi didn't realise her mum was watching and went and did a round off, back flip, standing full. Once she landed she realised her mum was watching. Her mum gave her a look and she knew she was in trouble. She decided not to do anymore so she just watched

Ronnie couldn't believe Lexi in the car she had told her she was not to tumble and then she went and did that. Ronnie was glad she had watch or else she thinks Lexi would have carried on if she hadn't noticed Ronnie.

"That girl!" Ronnie muttered.

"What has she done?" The other mum asked.

"The doctor told her not tumbling for 6 weeks. She's just back from injury." Ronnie replied.

"What happened?" The mum asked.

"She fell in a pyramid at the community centre when there was a power cut and dislocated her ankle. She was out of cheer for 4 weeks" Ronnie replied.

"They always want to chance their luck" The mum replied. Ronnie chuckled. Didn't she know that?

They then did some jumps and dance before cooling down. Once they had finished Lexi collected her stuff and went to wait for Ronnie. Ronnie came down the stairs.

"Lexi, why the hell did you do it?" Ronnie said. "The doctor told you no tumbling for 6 weeks"

"Sorry mum it's just so hard when you see people flipping I just want to do it too." Lexi said.

Ronnie just left it and they got in the car. Once back home, Lexi quickly had a shower before watching some TV with Ronnie. Then they went to sleep.

**Sorry it's kinda short and I haven't updated in so long. Please review and tell me any ideas you have. I'd love to hear them J**


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday, Lexi was so glad. She was shattered and didn't want to go to school. She got up and went and had a shower before going into her and her mum's room to get ready. Everything was all packed and ready to be moved. Her mum, Roxy and Jack were going to be moving it today and they were going to move in today. Her mum and Jack had been getting closer and her mum had asked Jack to move in with them. Lexi didn't know how she felt about this. She liked Jack and that but she wanted her mum to herself.

Once she was ready she went through to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. After eating her banana, she got ready to leave. Roxy was taking Amy to nursery and offered Lexi a lift, with it being about -3 degrees Lexi agreed. She didn't really like getting a lift to school. She preferred to walk. It gave her time to think.

She arrived just outside the school and thanked Roxy for her lift before going into the school. Lexi walked in and looked for her friends. She noticed them and walked up to them. Lexi was currently having a hard time working out who her friends were. There were a couple of people that used to be her friend but now they don't like her. She didn't mind because she still had a lot of other friends but now it's starting to get to her. She can hear them whispering and laughing about her and she doesn't understand why.

After talking of a couple of minutes the bell rang. Lexi went to her form class; she didn't mind reggie it was only for 10 minutes. She was lucky to have one of her friends from cheerleading in her form class and sat next to her instead of the boys in her year. After form time, she had music. They had been practising a keyboard piece which Lexi and her friend. They were singing "All the pretty little horses" which was easy to play to but quite a challenging song to sing to. It went really well. After that Lexi and the other girl sung "Morning has broken". After that they had history. On the way Lexi heard Chloe, Skye and Hazel talking about how Lexi and Tamzin were showing off. Lexi just let it go. They then had history, Lexi sat next to Danika. After that it was break. They had kind of divided up into two groups.

The rest of the day went really quickly and it was time to go home. Lexi walked home with Aaron. They had a party this evening and Lexi was quite excited about it. She had asked Ronnie if she could go and she said yes. Lexi went to her new home and was surprise by how nice it was. Her mum and auntie were in her mum's room unpacking.

"Hey Lex, how was school?" Ronnie asked.

"Em, it was okay. It could have been better I suppose" Lexi said.

"How what happened?" Ronnie asked sitting down next to her daughter.

"Oh you know just Chloe, Skye and Hazel being idiots" Lexi said.

"What have they done?" Roxy asked.

"Just talking about me, whispering behind my back, etc" Lexi said "It's not that bad though"

"Well if it gets worse, tell me" Ronnie said. Lexi nodded

"Right about this party tonight, I have soon rules." Ronnie said. Lexi nodded

"Right, no drinking, kissing and nothing else, any problems or anything you're unsure about call me and I'll come and collect you as so as you call. Okay?" Ronnie said. Lexi nodded before going to have a quick shower. After having a shower, Lexi let Ronnie blow dry her hair and do her makeup. She then decided what to wear she decided on a maroon dress that she got recently with a beige belt and beige heels. She then flicked her hair upside down and hair sprayed it before flipping her hair back and hair spraying it again which gave it more volume. Then she was ready to go. She got her auntie to drop her off.

It was Jayden's birthday and her parents had allowed her to have a party for it as it was her 13th. Lexi walked in and gave Jayden her present before going to find her friends. Lexi looked about and noticed some girls were drinking. She didn't want to drink, she had promised her mum she wouldn't and she didn't want to break her promise. She walked over to her friends who were standing in the living room. They just stood and mucked about. Then they decided to play true or dare. They got Aaron and some of his friends to join them. It started off really good but then more and more people started to join. Aaron got picked on and idiotically said dare. He was dared to snog Lexi and put his hand up her dress. Lexi was shocked. Lucky Aaron noticed this and when he put his hand up her dress her just put it on her hip. This was starting to get a bit too much but Lexi just left it. After that it landed on Lexi and Chloe suggested that they made Aaron and Lexi have sex or she had to strip and run outside. Lexi decided that was enough and said she was going to the toilet. Once she got to the toilet she pulled out her phone and called her mum asking if she could pick her up. Of course Ronnie said yes and said she was just coming. Once she got out, they all jumped on her and said she had to get up close and personally with Aaron. She said no that that was too far. They pushed her through to the living room where they had Aaron nailed to the floor.

Meanwhile Ronnie was waiting outside, she was getting impatient and decided to go in. She knocked and walked in but there was no answer. She walked through and noticed her daughter desperately fighting off the girls who were trying to push her to the ground she then noticed Aaron on the floor. As soon as they noticed her they let go of Lexi which caused them to drop her. Lexi quickly got up and went to her mum and Ronnie offered Aaron a lift home. He then accepted the offer and they left.

Ronnie walked out and noticed lots of alcohol. She dropped Aaron off and noticed her daughter was extremely quiet.

"Lex, were you drinking?" Ronnie asked

"No mum. I swear. I didn't even have a drink because I was scared someone would spike it or something." Lexi said. Ronnie nodded she believed her. They arrived home and Lexi went into the flat. She went to her room arand got changed. She then went into the bathroom and took her makeup off and put her hair up into a bauble. She then went straight to bed. She didn't want to talk to her mum just know.

Meanwhile, Ronnie was waiting for Lexi to come back through. She was wondering why Lexi was taking so long and went into her daughter's room. She noticed Lexi in bed and walked over to her.

"Hey, you not coming through" Ronnie asked. She felt Lexi shake her hair. Ronnie lay down on her daughters bed and pulled her close.

"Baby, what was happening when I walked in? Ronnie asked.

"We were playing truth or dare. When it landed on Aaron he was made to kiss me and put his hand up my dress but he just put it on my hip and then it landed on me and they said I had to strip and run down the street or have sex with him. I really didn't want to do either so I called you but when I left the toilet they grabbed me and I couldn't get away" Lexi said.

Ronnie turned Lexi round and held her. She was glad Lexi had told her exactly what happened. Then Ronnie looked down again and noticed that Lexi had fallen asleep. She held her and then she also fell asleep.

**Hope this is okay. I have now finished my prelims but I'm really busy with my horses just now, especially my newest one out of the two. However I should still be able to update. But need some reviews first J xx**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day and Lexi had just woken up. She checked her phone and saw it was nearly 11. She had 5 messages from Aaron asking how she was and that. She got up and decided to text him

_Hi babes, do u wanna come to mine, to talk & get duet sorted? Xxx_

She didn't have to wait long and she phone buzzed.

_Yea, what time? Xxx_

Lexi went and asked Ronnie and she just said whenever

_How about just after you've had lunch xxx_

Aaron agreed and Lexi went and got ready. She had a quick shower before drying her hair and putting it in a ponytail. She then put on a plain white vest top and grey harem trousers on. She then went through the house to see Jack cooking in the kitchen.

"Lex, do you want a bacon roll" Jack asked

"Okay, thanks" She replied before going to sit next to her mum on the sofa.

After a couple of minutes Jack called them for their bacon rolls. Then sat down and ate them. Shortly later, Aaron turned up. They went into her bedroom to talk.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry about last night" Aaron said

"It's fine. Thank you for, you know, just like putting your hand on my hip." Lexi said

"I know you were uncomfortable. I would never pressure you into doing something you didn't want to" Aaron said. "Chloe was really horrible last night"

Lexi nodded. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. Aaron felt that she was upset and pulled her into a close hug. After staying like that for awhile Lexi found Aaron lips and started kissing him. She then put her hand up his top and rested it on his chest. She felt his hand start on her but and then moved up her top and rested his hand on her bra. She carried on kissing him enjoying the moment. Then she heard a knock at the door and they quickly parted. Her mum walked in to say that Jack was going to work and she would be going to the shop quickly. They nodded and she left. They decided to go outside and make up a duet for their next competition which was next week. They had kind of forgotten about and now really need to make up something.

First they had a quick look on youtube to see if they could get any ideas. Once they had some they went out into the back garden. They finally managed to make up a duet in about 1 ½ hours. Ronnie had come out half an hour ago to say that she was back. They finished the duet and were now just perfecting it. As they were perfecting it the rain came on. They didn't want to stop so continued in the rain. It got worse and they were both soaked. They were joking about and did the dirty dancing lift and a couple more lifts in the rain. Then Ronnie came out to get them in. They could stop laughing. Ronnie wouldn't let them pass the door. She held a towel around her daughter and made her take of her trousers and top. Ronnie made sure that the towel was tightly around her daughter as she didn't want Aaron to see anything he didn't need to. She then left Aaron to get dried. She then put Lexi and Aaron clothes in the tumbler dryer. They were sat in the living room on the laptop. After their clothes were dried, Aaron said thank you and left.

"Lexi next time it is raining and you're outside please come in especially if you are wearing a white vest top with a white bra with colourful stars and with a boy." Ronnie said.

"Oh god, I didn't even think" Lexi said

"Well I think Aaron noticed. I saw he look at your chest a couple of times" Ronnie said.

"MUM!" Lexi said

"Well, it's only the truth" Ronnie said "You were getting a bit close during them lifts"

"We were only joking" Lexi said

"His hands were extremely close to your chest missy" Ronnie said

"Would you prefer I fall or he touches my chest" Lexi asked

"Well defo your chest but still" Ronnie said. Then Jack walked in and Ronnie stopped. She knew not to carry on this conversation with him as it would just embarrass Lexi.

"So did you get the duet sorted" Ronnie asked changing the subject.

"Em, I think so, it'll have to do." Lexi said

"I'm sure it'll be amazing. I'll need to see it next time Aaron's around." Ronnie said

Lexi shrugged.

"Lex, I bet it's really good. Why are you so worried about it" Ronnie

"We're in advanced so we have to do our duet on our own." Lexi said

"You'll be fine. Have you started your solo" Ronnie asked

"Yip, that's all sorted," Lexi said

"Come on then let's see it" Ronnie said.

"Okay but I can't do the tricks" Lexi said

"It's fine. Do it outside because the rain has stopped." Ronnie said

They then went outside and Lexi showed them her solo. It was amazing. Ronnie was extremely impressed with her little girl. They then went inside and Ronnie started to make tea with Jack's help. Ronnie was at the cooker with Jack behind her with his arms on her waist. Lexi just found this extremely awkward and went into her room. Ronnie soon called her for lunch.

"Lex, after tea, you need to go pack a bag for the night because you're going to go to Roxy's" Ronnie said

"Why?" Lexi said

"Because me and Jack need some adult time alone" Ronnie said. This just upset Lexi, she wanted her mum to herself and now she was just handing her off to her auntie. Lexi decided she was no longer hungry and stormed into her room.

"What's wrong with her" Jack asked.

"God only knows" Ronnie replied shaking her head. She could never please everyone.

Lexi was furiously putting her jammies and clothes for the next day in her bag. She then grabbed her phone and left running over to her aunt's. Ronnie heard her leave and just left her to cool down.

Lexi arrived at her auntie's and Roxy let her in.

"Your early, is your mum just coming" Roxy asked.

"No she's not coming" Lexi said.

"Why not have yous had a fight" Roxy asked her niece leading her over to the sofa.

"Maybe" Lexi replied quietly.

"What was it about?" Roxy said

"It's just she just wants to spend time with Jack and it's like we have spent time together in ages and it's harder to talk to her when Jack's there." Lexi said

"I know, it'll just take time to get used to having to share your mum with someone." Roxy said

"I know but we were talking about something and then Jack came in and Mum stopped talking about it" Lexi said.

"Oh I'm sure she didn't mean it." Roxy said pulling her niece into a hug. Roxy then took Lexi into her old room and left her to get sorted. Then Lexi came through, Roxy had just put Amy to bed. She sat down and got out "Love Actually" Roxy hadn't seen it but it looked good. They cuddled up on the sofa and watch it. Roxy didn't realise it was going to be that rude. She couldn't believe she was watching this with her 12 year old niece. They then went to bed after that.

**Sorry about this. It's not the best. Please review and tell me your ideas J **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. Btw I have decided that Jack ISN'T Amy's dad. It's Sean. Jack also didn't do anything with Roxy. Him and Ronnie split up for a while and got back together and got married and had James and the rest is the same. Also in this chapter you see that Jack doesn't affect Ronnie and Lexi's relationship. Hope this clears it up for everyone and please don't stop reading it just because Jack's in it xx**

It was the next day and Lexi had just woken up and got up. She walked into the living room to see her auntie and her cousin sitting eating breakfast. She went and sat down and grabbed a piece of fruit. After having breakfast Lexi went and had a shower and then got ready. While she was getting ready, Ronnie arrived. She went in and started talking to Roxy.

"Do you know why Lexi was in a mood last night" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, actually we had a little talk about it" Roxy said.

"What did she say?" Ronnie asked.

"It's just about you and Jack. I think she thinks that you are going to leave her again because you are with Jack now. She was saying she finds it harder to talk to you now as Jack always seems to be around." Roxy said.

"I didn't realise she felt like that." Ronnie said

"It's not your fault. It took a lot of gentle persuading to get her to talk to me. She talked to me a bit when she came in but she told me more after the movie. I think she needed to get it off her chest" Roxy said

After talking for a bit longer Lexi then came through. She went and sat on the sofa next to her aunt.

"Right we better get going. Lex, what do you say to Roxy" Ronnie said.

"Thank you Rox" Lexi said

"No problem babes. Call me or text me or whatever anytime you need to talk." Roxy said pulling Lexi into a tight hug before letting her leave. Then they left. They went to home and Ronnie decided that she was going to talk to Lexi but she didn't want Jack around so as Lexi unpacked Ronnie walked into her daughter's room and closed the door.

"Lex, we need to talk" Ronnie said going up to her daughter and guiding her to sit on the bed.

"I just want you to know even though I go out with Jack, it doesn't affect our relationship. You always come first to me." Ronnie said putting her hand around her daughter.

"I want you to be always to be able to come to me. All you need to say is mum can I talk to you in private and we can go into another room." Ronnie said

Lexi nodded.

"Next time, please just tell me. If you can't tell me, I don't mind you telling Roxy just tell someone, okay?" Ronnie said.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I just liked having you to myself because I've missed you." Lexi said

"Oh baby. I know but remember you come first to me and if you're really not happy with him then he can left. I just want you to be happy" Ronnie said.

"No mum. I really like Jack. It's just hard getting used to it." Lexi said.

"Okay. Well how about we all do something together. How about we all go swimming" Ronnie said

"Yeah, I haven't been swimming in like ages." Lexi said.

"Okay, let me go and tell Jack and you, missy, go and get your swim stuff and I'll get a bag." Ronnie replied.

She then left and told Jack. They both went into their room to get swimming stuff. Jack put his trunks and a towel in a bag and Ronnie put her stuff in a bag and went into Lexi's room and put her stuff into the bag.

They then left and got into Jack's car. They soon arrived at the swimming baths. It was a nice swimming bath not the closest one but it had a diving pool and a couple of flumes. They arrived and Ronnie and Lexi went into the women's while Jack went into the boys. The women's was absolutely packed. They eventually found a changing room and just both went it. They quickly got changed and went out to see Jack waiting for them. The wave pool was just coming on and Jack and Lexi went running in and went straight to the deep end.

"Jack, keep an eye out for her. Lexi, stay next to Jack" Ronnie called.

She wasn't a massive fan of swimming and preferred to stay nearer the shallow end. She didn't like to be out of her depth. She stood in the shallow end watching Lexi and Jack. Once the waves had finished they went back to Ronnie.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ronnie asked

"Yeah, it was really good" Lexi said.

"Yeah it was. Ron, me and Lex were going to go on the flumes. Do you wanna come?" Jack asked.

"Alright, might as well." Ronnie said and they got out and went on the rides. They were on and off rides for over 20 minutes. Then they went into the deeper pool where there were diving boards and an area for diving and jumping. Jack went on the diving board while Ronnie and Lexi sat out at the side.

"Do you not want to go on?" Ronnie asked. Lexi shook her head

"I can't dive" she said quietly.

"Hey, it's okay. You can just jump in. You don't have to dive." Ronnie said

"Really" Lexi said

"Yeah, go on" Ronnie said and with that Lexi got up and met Jack they first went on the lower one and then Lexi wanted to go on the higher one. Ronnie laughed at her daughter trying to convince Jack to do the high one. Eventually he agreed and they walked up the steps. Ronnie could see Jack was terrified he was shaking like a leaf. Lexi went first and she just jumped she didn't even think about it. She then got out and sat next to me.

"Mum, I don't think Jack will do it" Lexi said

"I don't think so either" Ronnie said laughing at him. He stood there looking down. He knew that if he didn't do it, he wasn't going to hear the end of it. He just closed his eyes and leaped. Ronnie and Lexi were laughing their heads off. Then he came out of the water.

"Right you coming. Let's have a diving competition, eh Lexi, me and you?" Jack asked Lexi

Lexi shook her head.

"Why not?" jack asked

"I can't dive." Lexi said.

"Come on then I teach you" Jack said. Lexi nodded and followed Jack.

"Okay, I'll go into the Jacuzzi." Ronnie said "Jack, watch her, okay?"

Jack nodded and then walked away. They went to the diving bit and Jack taught her what to do and she quickly caught on. She was so proud. She got out and went to get her mum.

"Mum, come and watch this" She called. Ronnie noticed her and got up and went with Lexi. Ronnie stood and watched Lexi dive in. She was actually quite good. Then they all went in the rapids. It was getting really strong and Ronnie was clinging on to Lexi. She didn't want to lose her. They decided to get out, Jack was out first and Ronnie passed Lexi to him and he pulled her out but he missed Ronnie and she went around again. The next time he caught her.

Then they decided to get out. They had a shower and then got changed. Lexi and Ronnie squashed into one changing room again as it was really busy. The quickly got changed and then went out. Jack was already waiting. Then they went out for tea. They let Lexi pick and she show Pizza hut. So they went there. After that they went home and relaxed before going to bed. Lexi really didn't want to go to school tomorrow especially after Friday night.

**Hope this is okay. Please review :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week went quickly and it was Friday, Lexi had just finished school and was going home. She had managed to convince her mum and Jack to let her have 5 friends over for the night. She had invited Gabby, Tamzin, Danika and Zoe and Kali. The girls were going to go home first and then come around once they were changed. Lexi noticed Jack's car and crossed the road then got into the car.

Once they arrived home, Lexi went and got changed. She changed into black tights and shorts with a baggy white Hollister top. She then redid her makeup and was just doing her hair when Gabby arrived. She invited Gabby into her room and Gabby's mum and her mum talked. After that Tamzin and Danika arrived closely followed by Zoe and Kali.

Once all the girls had arrived they all went to Lexi's room. They all sat in a group some on Lexi's bed and some on the ground. They talked for nearly an hour on rumours and gossips. Then Ronnie came through to say she was going out to the club, which her and jack had just brought back. The girls nodded and Ronnie left.

"Do you wanna call a couple of boys round?" Lexi asked.

All the girls said yeah so Lexi rang Aaron and Danika rang Ryan, her boyfriend. They decided that would be enough. They went into the living room and Lexi set the Wii up. They put Just Dance 4 on and all had a dance. Then Lexi decided that could have a little something to drink. She looked in her mum's alcohol cupboard and saw some Blue WKD. She had seen girls at the care home with it and decided to get it. After all her mum was out and it was only one bottle between 8 of them.

"Who wants a sip?" She shouted. She then opened the bottle and had a drink. It was actually quite nice. She then gave it to Gabby put she declined. So she passed it to Aaron. After Aaron had had a drink, she then sat on his knee and started to make out with him. They were making a lot of noise and didn't hear the door open. Lexi suddenly felt two hands on her waist pulling her away from Aaron.

"Alexis, your mother is going to kill you" Roxy screamed. She then went and grabbed the Blue WKD bottle which was half drunk. She then dragged her niece into her bedroom.

"Alexis, what the hell were you thinking?" Roxy shouted. Lexi just looked down.

"Well?" Roxy asked again.

"I don't know" Lexi said

"You had alcohol. You are 12 years old" Roxy said

"It was only 1 bottle between the 8 of us" she replied.

"Don't get cheeky with me, missy. I've just about had it with your attitude. Your mother won't care if it's 1 bottle" Roxy said.

"Sorry," Lexi said. Roxy shook her head and grabbed her phone.

"Ron, you need to come home now. I'll explain when you get here." Roxy said.

She then let Lexi got back out with her friends. You could tell she was embarrassed. She sat down next to Aaron and put on a fake smile on and tried to get on like nothing had happened. Soon she heard the door open and Ronnie walked in. Ronnie was panicking when Roxy had phoned her. She walked in and Roxy signalled her over. They then went into Lexi's bedroom.

"Your darling daughter is going to be a handful, Ron" Roxy said

"How, what has she done?" Ronnie asked.

"I walked in to her snogging Aaron on the sofa and they had a bottle of Blue WKD out." Roxy said.

"She did what?" Ronnie said. Roxy pulled the half drunk Blue WKD bottle. Ronnie was fuming. She opened the door and called Lexi in. She pulled Lexi in and slammed the door. She then twirled the girl around and smacked her on the butt. Lexi screamed and put her hands to her butt but was too late as Ronnie hit her again.

"What the hell, Alexis" Ronnie shouted.

"I'm sorry. It was just for a bit of fun" Lexi said quietly, "I'll never do it again."

"You better not. Now go back with your friends but we will be talking about this tomorrow" Ronnie said. Lexi nodded and went out and sat with Aaron. She climbed onto Aaron and he cuddled her.

"Right, how many of you lot had a drink" Ronnie asked. "And don't even think about lying"

Lexi, Aaron, Kali, Danika and Ryan all put their hand up.

"Right, I'm going to let you off this time but if you ever do anything like this again in my house. I will be marching you around to your parents so you can tell them what you did." Ronnie said.

They all nodded.

"Well, me and Ryan best be going" Aaron said. They then said bye to their girlfriends and left. Lexi was still sitting quietly.

"Me and Roxy brought some nail vanish, how about we paint your nails. All the girls nodded excitedly as they knew Roxy owned a salon so they were sure she'd be good. All the other girls apart from Lexi picked a colour. Lexi was still sulking. They started with their toes first. Roxy did Kali's while Ronnie did Zoe's. Roxy was finished first and moved onto Tamzin. Ronnie finished soon later and did Gabby's. Ronnie then caught up with her sister as Roxy was so busy talking to the girls. Ronnie moved on to Danika and left Lexi for Roxy. Roxy moved onto Lexi, she noticed her niece didn't have a nail polish and picked a nice red colour. She then went over and sat at Lexi's feet. Lexi pulled her feet up to her chest.

"Seriously Lex, I've had enough of your attitude." Roxy said. "Give me your foot"

Roxy pulled Lexi's foot down and Lexi reacted by kicking her leg which kicked Roxy in the face. Roxy was not happy. She pulled her foot down and painted it. She then grabbed the other leg and pulled it forcefully done and held it hard. Lexi was in so much pain she was gripping on to the chair

Danika noticed this. "Ronnie, Lexi" She said to Ronnie who was painting her toes. Ronnie looked up and noticed Lexi in pain.

"Rox" She said and nodded up to Lexi for Roxy to see. Roxy looked up at her niece and noticed she was in pain.

"Sorry" Roxy said moving her niece's foot before carrying on. They soon had everyone's toes painted.

"Right, let's have a 10 minute break and then we'll to fingers." Ronnie said going into the kitchen and sticking the kettle on. She kept her eye on Lexi. Gabby went over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Lexi completely crumbled. Ronnie noticed this and went over Gabby noticed Ronnie and moved away so Ronnie could get in. Ronnie hugged her and then put Lexi's legs around her waist and carefully lifted her up so her toes didn't get ruined. She carried Lexi through to her room and placed her gently on to her double bed. She comforted her until she had stopped crying.

"Hey, what was all that about?" Ronnie asked. It had been ages since she saw Lexi like this.

"Please, don't send me away. I'll never misbehave again" Lexi said.

"Lex, you're not going anywhere" Ronnie said

"But you smacked my butt" Lexi said quietly

"Yes, that was because we misbehaved" Ronnie said.

Lexi nodded." Are you okay now? Do you want to go back in" Ronnie asked

Lexi nodded. Then she and Ronnie walked back through. They decided that to go backwards as to who got their toes done first went last. Roxy went with Lexi and they sat at the table in the kitchen and Ronnie sat at the coffee table with Danika.

"Are you okay now, Lex?" Roxy said

Lexi nodded.

"Rox, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kick you" Lexi said quietly.

"It's okay, babes" Roxy said "Let's not let it get in between us as we were getting on so well"

Lexi nodded after that her and her auntie got talking like nothing had happened.

After all the other girls had their nails painted they talked for a bit longer and then put a film on. Ronnie had offered to call them takeaway pizzas which they all agreed to. They ordered a large margarita pizza, a small margarita pizza and a portion of chips. They were watching "The proposal" when Ronnie came in with their tea. She then left them in Lexi's room before going to the living room to watch a film with Jack. They had also ordered a pizza. They ate their pizza while watching the hangover part 2. After the film finished Ronnie went into her room to get ready for bed. While Jack was waiting he fell asleep.

Lexi and her friend's were mucking about and Lexi went to get them some diet coke. She saw that Jack was asleep and grabbed her makeup bag. She put foundation and blusher on him and then bright silver eye shadow with black eye liner with bright red lipstick. She then carefully painted his nails pink. She had done one finger when Ronnie walked in. She couldn't stop laughing after finishing his nails she quickly left after taking some pictures. Then they went back into her room to watch Twilight Breaking Dawn part 1. Jack soon woke up, he was not happy with Lexi put let it pass. He went into their room and tickled her. Lexi got such a fright when Jack grabbed her. Then he left them in peace stayed up talking and dancing. They even started having a muck about fight. They eventually got to sleep at 5am.

When they woke up it was 11am, they were all shattered. They got up and went through to have breakfast. After breakfast they went and had got dressed. Ronnie was just cleaning up from breakfast.

"Miss Mitchell, please don't tell my mum about the drinking. I never had anything but my mum wouldn't believe me. She'd kill me" Zoe said

Ronnie was shocked. She had forgotten Zoe's parent were extremely posh and would never agree to underage drinking.

"Don't worry, I won't but just don't let it happen again and just call me Ronnie." Ronnie said gently putting her hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"Okay Ronnie, thank you. Lexi's really lucky to have you" Zoe said.

"Oh thank you sweetie" Ronnie said pulling Zoe into a hug.

"Lexi can talk to you about anything. I can't with my mum, she's so strict." Zoe said

"Zoe, you can always come to me. I'll listen, okay. About anything" Ronnie said.

Zoe nodded before moving and going to get changed. After they were ready the girls talked for a bit then Jack took 3 girls home with Lexi in the car and then picked the other 2 up and took them home.

Once they arrived back Lexi collapsed onto the sofa.

"Oh is my baby girl tired" Ronnie said moving Lexi over a bit and cuddling up with her. Lexi just nodded her head.

"Mum, I'm super sorry about last night. I promise I'll never do it again" Lexi said quietly into her mother's chest.

"It's okay." Ronnie said.

They then spent the rest of days tiding up and cosied up on the sofa. Then at night Ronnie crimped Lexi's hair ready for the competition tomorrow. Lexi then went to bed early as she need to be up early the next day.

**Hi, hope this is okay. Soon we will find out who took Lexi for Ronnie. Does anyone have any idea to who it might be? xx**


	13. Author's note

Hi

I just want to clarify a few things that have been mentions in reviews

I'm away to write the next chapter which is christmas eve. This chapter is completely about Ronnie and Lexi. They will both talk about things and Ronnie is going to open up to Lexi. We will find out why and how Lexi was taken away from ronnie and how Ronnie is scared Lexi will go again.

Also I know you might thing Lexi is acting to old for her age but I meant to have it like that. Lexi has never properly been looked after. She had always had to look after herself and has had to grow up to soon. It wouldn't last forever but Lexi isn't used to having someone look after her she is used to having to do everything herself.

The next chapter will be completely Ronnie and Lexi bonding time. They will both speak about their past together and apart. I hope this is okay and I have cleared up any confusion :)

Jess xx


	14. Chapter 13

It was Christmas Eve and Lexi and Ronnie had just had lunch. Jack was at the club and Roxy and Amy had gone away shopping for the day.

"So Lex, are you excited about Christmas?" Ronnie asked

"Yeah, I can't wait" Lexi replied.

"So what were your Christmases like in care?" Ronnie asked softly.

"Don't want to talk about it" Lexi said.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Ronnie said leading Lexi over to the sofa.

"Just don't" Lexi said.

"Hey sweetie why not, I'll listen. Please baby talk to me" Ronnie said

"It wasn't like a proper Christmas but we always got a small stocking with like earrings, nail polish and maybe some makeup or something like that. We always got a chocolate orange but I don't like them so I gave it to one of the little ones. After that we just went to our rooms. Most of the kids were away with their family or foster parents or something. We had lots of carers on Christmas each did a couple of hours. After lunch I used to go up to my room and just cry. My social worker always did the 4:00 till 6:00 shift. She used to come up and into my room and she'd hold me, just like you do and I'd feel so safe. I used to think I'd look up and it would be you looking down at me." Lexi said she was starting to get watery eyes.

"Oh sweetie, come here" Ronnie said pulling Lexi in to a hug.

"There wasn't a Christmas go by when I didn't think about you. I missed you so much. I never wanted you to go but he took you" Ronnie said.

"Why did you let him" Lexi said

"Your grandfather was a horrible man. I was depressed after your dad died, he turned up and offered me a break and I accepted it. I need a break. He took you and when I went looking for you again he told me you had gone to another family and were so happy. I know you weren't happy when it was just me and you. I thought you were happy. That's why I was so surprised when we said you had been in care." Ronnie said cuddling her baby girl.

"Mum, can you tell me about when I was born" Lexi said

"Yeah, I remember it so clearly I was desperate to see you so was your dad. I remember when you were born you didn't want to come out. Danielle's birth was not nearly as long and painful as yours. It was an unreal pain but as soon as you came out I was so happy. I held you close. Then I remember the first time I fed you and I felt so close to you. As you got older and I was still feeding you myself, you used to crumple up the bottom of my top and you used to hold the top and move your hand up and down. I think you used to like the skin contact." Ronnie said after she finished she felt Lexi crumple up her top and move her hand like she used to even after Ronnie stopped breastfeeding her she still did it when she needed comforted. Ronnie kept her baby close.

"Darling, I'm so sorry for not being a good mum" Ronnie said

"You are a good mum, the best" Lexi said

"No I am not. I'm just so scared that I'm going to do something that's going to make you want to leave. I promise I'll be better" Ronnie said

"Mum, I won't ever leave you. I want you to be my mum. I want you to tell me off when I do something wrong and advice me what to do when I don't know what to do." Lexi said. Ronnie was so proud of her daughter.

"Okay, I'll be everything you want. I want to be your friend but I'm also your mother. Just because I give you into trouble it doesn't mean you can't talk to be" Ronnie said Lexi nodded.

"You're at the age when you need your mum to be your friend but also guide you in the right direction. I'm going to try my everything to be the best mum I can possible be." Ronnie said. Lexi cuddled up closer to Ronnie they then spend the rest of the day just resting.

**Hi, hope you like it sorry it's a bit short but the next one will be Christmas day and it will be longer and better. **

**Next chapter: Let's just say Lexi is only spoilt little girl **


	15. Chapter 14

It was the next day and it was Christmas, Lexi had gotten barely any sleep with excitement and Ronnie had gone to bed late as she finished wrapping Lexi's Christmas presents and putting them under the tree. She had talked to Lexi and Lexi had promised she wouldn't come out her room until Ronnie and Jack were there. Jack was going to see Lexi open her presents and was going round to Roxy's to see Amy open her presents and then they were all going to Phil's for lunch and then Roxy and Amy were going back to Ronnie's.

Ronnie and Jack went into Lexi's room and weren't surprised when they saw her already awake.

"Eventually, I have been waiting ages" Lexi said

"Oh sorry, come on then sweet chick" Ronnie said

Lexi walked into the living room with Ronnie's hand around her waist. She walked in and saw all these presents under the tree she couldn't believe it. She was in shock she put her arms around her mum.

"Mum, thank you so much. You didn't need to do all this for me" Lexi said

"Oh baby, it's my pleasure. You deserve it" Ronnie said.

"Come on that open them up." Ronnie said

Lexi and Ronnie sat down on the ground and Jack sat on the sofa out the way to give them space.

Ronnie handed Lexi her first present. Lexi opened it to see a new pair of cheer shorts. She was so happy she opened some more which were clothes, make up, soaps, body stuff, then Ronnie hadn't her another present it was a really cute bra. Lexi was so embarrassed because Jack was there she quickly said thank you and put it down and out of sight for Jack to see. After that she got a box she opened it to see it was an iphone 4. She was so happy.

"Mum, thank you so much" She said flinging her hands around her mum. Then she opened more present and she got concert tickets for a band she really likes, more clothes, sweets and stuff. Then she opened her last present she had no idea what it was when she opened it she saw it was an ipad.

"OMG Mum, thank you so much. Your really didn't need to get all of this for me." Lexi said.

"Oh sweetie you deserve it."Ronnie said.

"Mum, this is from me but Roxy helped me and so did Jack a bit." Lexi said

Ronnie opened it. She had gotten a pair of pink jammies, her favourite chocolates, and a gift voucher for a local restaurant for 2. She also got a hoody which said Lexi's Mum on the back.

"Oh thank you, you didn't need to get me anything" Ronnie said

"I wanted to" Lexi said "Oh and I also put you and Roxy's name down for the special cheer class"

"The what?" Ronnie said

"It's okay, it's like you get to come and join in with cheer for a lesson and you get to like do stunts with me and that" Lexi said.

"Oh cool. Wait till your auntie finds out she's be wanting to go shopping to get the prefect outfit" Ronnie said. Lexi laughed.

After that Jack left to go to Roxy's and Lexi went and set up her ipad and iphone. She was so happy. She downloaded some apps. Ronnie then went and sat with her daughter and played some games with her. She could see tears coming for Lexi's eyes.

"Hey, my darling, what's up?" Ronnie said.

"I can't believe you got me all this" Lexi said

"Oh sweetie, you deserve to be spoilt. You have had to put up with everything and had no one to help you." Ronnie said

"It just reminds me of when I was little, my first few years in care at Christmas, in school we were asked what our favourite present was everyone would say something amazing and big like a new bike and I would say like a bratz doll. Then in year 3 we were told we could bring in a present. I brought in a second hand bratz doll and everyone had their amazing new toy and no one wanted to play with me. I was so upset" Lexi said. Ronnie pulled her little girl into a hug. After they sat for a while they got up and got ready to go to Phil's for lunch. Lexi got changed into super soft skinny jeans and a floatly vest top. Once Ronnie was ready they headed over to Phil with Lexi's new iphone and ipad.

Once at Phil's, they sat down and Ronnie went to help Sharon in the kitchen. As she walked into the Christmas she saw she auntie. She couldn't believe it.

"Auntie Peggy, what are you doing here" Ronnie asked.

"You know me, not wanting to miss a family Christmas" Peggy said.

"Oh auntie peg, I've missed you so much" Ronnie said and with that Peggy pulled her into a hug.

"MUM!" Lexi called.

"Lex, come here for a minute" Ronnie shouted back.

"What?" Lexi said annoyed that her mum had called her through

"This is your auntie peggy. Auntie Peg this is my daughter Alexis" Ronnie said

"Oh it's very nice to meet you" Peggy said pulling Lexi into a hug. Lexi then went back through to show Roxy her new phone and iphone.

After awhile Auntie Peggy called everyone to the table. Ronnie grabbed Lexi and sat down next to her. Auntie peggy then put everything out on the table for everyone to help themselves. Ronnie got Lexi stuff first.

"Lex, do you want brussel sprouts" Ronnie asked. Lexi looked shocked.

"No, they're horrible" She said and Ronnie laughed.

"Right just eat what you can okay and if you want any more you can just get it" Ronnie said and Lexi nodded. After a while Ronnie could see Lexi was starting to struggle

"Sweetie, if you've had enough it's okay." Ronnie whispered.

Lexi nodded and stopped eating.

After that they had Christmas pudding and sticky toffee pudding for dessert.

After they stayed and talked for awhile they went back to Ronnie and Roxy came too.

Once they got in, Lexi showed Roxy all her presents.

"Oh Lex you are so lucky. Oh my god I love that top." Roxy said

"Oh that is so cute Lex," Roxy said pulling the bra out Ronnie got her.

"Yeah" She said quickly.

"I don't know if it's the right size Lex. I went up a size under the bust." Ronnie said. Lexi was so embarrassed Jack was right there. He wasn't even listening though he was playing with Amy.

"Lex, come here" Ronnie said.

Ronnie lifted up the back of her top and put her fingers under the strap.

"Em, I don't know. I think its okay but it's on the middle clasp so it's good to have the size up" Ronnie said

"Yeah, whatever mum" Lexi said quickly pulling her top down.

After a while Roxy left with Amy. They got ready for bed and Ronnie went to say goodnight to Lexi.

"Night baby, hope you had a good day" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, I did mum. Thank you so much for everything" Lexi said

"No problem" Ronnie said

"Mum" Lexi said

"Yeah" Ronnie said

"Do you mind like maybe not talking about bras and stuff when Jack is about? It's just kind of embarrassing." Lexi said.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I didn't realise. I will make sure it's just us when we talk about stuff like that then" Ronnie said. She then cuddled up with her daughter and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Jack came through to see what was taking Ronnie so long. She saw them asleep and just decided to leave them.


	16. Chapter 16

Ronnie lay in bed on Boxing Day, she had spent most of the day just around the house and at tea she went to Dot's for a family tea. Ronnie was shattered even though she hadn't really done anything. She soon fell asleep. A couple of hours later Ronnie woke up to a loud noise. She woke up and looked at Jack. She quickly got up and went into Lexi's room. She was tossing about in her sleep and talking. Ronnie couldn't really understand her but she was extremely upset.

"Hey, Lex" Ronnie said gently shaking her daughter.

"Go away, leave me alone. I'm not going with you. Your evil" Lexi said

"Lex, Lex, its mum" Ronnie said she finally woke up and flung herself at Ronnie and sobbed.

Ronnie held her baby and gently rocked her, comforting her by rubbing circles on her back. Ronnie felt her pyjama top being crumpled up and Lexi rubbed her hand along Ronnie's skin. Ronnie suddenly felt her pyjama bottoms go wet. Lexi suddenly sprung up and went to leave. She was so embarrassed, she hadn't wet herself since she first went into care and that was when she was nearly 5.

"Lex, it's okay. Everyone has accidents" Ronnie said stopping her daughter from getting out.

"But I made your jammie bottoms wet" Lexi said

"And I have other jammies" Ronnie said. Lexi nodded and Ronnie pulled her into a hug.

"Right, go and get changed and I'll get new sheets for your bed and change my trousers okay? And then I'll come in with you." Ronnie said. Lexi nodded and went into the bathroom. Ronnie changed her sheets and then changed her pj's bottoms. She was going to have to talk to Lexi in the morning but just know they needed to sleep.

Lexi came back through and got into bed. Ronnie then got in with her. She was glad they had decided to get Lexi a double bed so they had more room. Ronnie put her hands around her baby and Lexi lay on her side with her back next to Ronnie's chest.

"Mum, I'm really sorry. I haven't like had an accident since I was like 5." Lexi said obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay. Do you have these nightmares often" Ronnie asked

"I don't get them when I'm with you. It's just most of the time when I'm not with you. Sometimes I'm fine." Lexi said

"Sweetie pie, you should have told me" Ronnie said. "Does it help if I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Lexi nodded slightly, she didn't want to seem too needy.

"Then that's what I'll do okay" Ronnie said. She pulled her daughter close to her and then fell asleep.

**Sorry this is only a very short chapter. I'll update soon with a longer chapter. I'm not making Lexi have lots of bed wetting accidents. Just this once and then she and Ronnie are going to sort it out. Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was the beginning of January and it was Lexi's first day back at school since Christmas. She was quite excited to be back to see all her friends. They were just about to leave and Lexi was running about trying to get all her stuff ready. Eventually they got in the car.

"Mum, can you please drop me off at the bottom of the road?" Lexi said.

"What are you embarrassed about your old mama" Ronnie said

"Arg. Like you understand" Lexi said.

"Oi, don't talk to me like that" Ronnie said a bit more serious.

Lexi just huffed and crossed her arms.

Then Ronnie dropped Lexi off.

"Lexi, pull that skirt down. I can basically see your knickers" Ronnie said as her daughter got out the car.

Lexi pulled her skirt down a tiny bit and carried on walking. Ronnie shook her head. What had gotten into her little girl?

Lexi got into school and walked up to her. She was tired as she hadn't got much sleep the night before and she feels like her mum was just trying to annoy her and pick on her. The morning went quickly and soon it was nearly lunch. She had PE before lunch. They were outside doing summer games and had decided to play kick ball. Lexi was mucking about with her friends. Lexi's team was kicking first, she went nearer the end with Zoe and Danika. They were slightly misbehaving and eventually it was Lexi's shot. It was nearer the end of the PE class and Lexi's team was kicking again as Zoe went up to kick, Lexi and Danika noticed a red mark on the butt of her grey joggers. They both looked at each other and knew they needed to say something.

They waited until they got back into the changing room and then Lexi took Zoe aside

"Zoe, I really don't know how to say this but I think I best tell you before someone else notices. I think you might be on your period" Lexi said

"Oh my god" Zoe said and she went into the toilet near. She soon came out.

"Lex, what should I do" Zoe said.

"D you not have anything" Lexi asked. Zoe shook her head

"How about you go and tell your mum" Lexi said

"I can't" Zoe said desperately.

"Em, well I don't have anything but my mum has stuff for when I start. We can go to mine and get you stuff because it's lunch" Lexi said and Zoe nodded.

Then both got changed before leaving to go home. Lexi got her phone out and called Ronnie she waited and there wasn't an answer. She just walked home and left herself and Zoe in. She let Zoe into her room while she went into her room to look for the pads. She didn't really know where her mum would keep them so they just had to search in her mum's drawers. She eventually found them and was just getting them out when she heard someone behind her.

"Lex" She turned around and saw her mum.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Ronnie said taking the pads from Lexi

"No mum, you've..." Lexi said but was interrupted by Ronnie

"Why, didn't you just tell me?" Ronnie said

"No mum, you've got it all wrong. It's not me" Lexi said

"What?" Ronnie said.

"Em, well Zoe is in my room and she kinda started but like she doesn't have anything and she didn't want to tell me parents so em" Lexi said.

"Oh Lex, that's really nice of you" Ronnie said "Do you want to go and make you and Zoe a sandwich or something for lunch and I'll go and talk to Zoe."

Lexi nodded and went into the kitchen. Ronnie went into Lexi's room and walked over to Zoe. Zoe was sitting with tears going down her face.

"Hey, come here. It's okay" Ronnie said pulling the small girl into a hug.

"It'll be okay, it happens to everyone" Ronnie said comforting the girl. Ronnie then told Zoe how to put on a pad and gave the girl a pair of Lexi's underwear which hadn't be worn before and a pair of new tights and one of Lexi's skirts. Zoe then went into the toilet and Ronnie went through to the kitchen where Lexi was sat eating her sandwich.

"Right Lex, you go back to school once you're finished that and I'm going to take Zoe home" Ronnie said a bit harsher than she meant.

"Fine then" She said and grabbed her bag and left even though she had just started her second half of her sandwich. Ronnie called on her daughter but Lexi just kept walking. As she was starting to walk across the square, she noticed Roxy and Roxy walked up to her.

"What are you doing here" Roxy asked.

"I was at home for lunch and if I don't get walking I'm going to be late" Lexi said.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll give you a lift. It's not like you to come home for lunch" Roxy said as her and Lexi walked over to her car.

"Yeah, well, it's confusing" Lexi said

"How?" Roxy asked.

"Just had to take a friend home but mum is with her now" Lexi said

"Why is your mum with her" Roxy said

"It's complicated but she didn't want to go to her mum so I said she could come to mine and then mum was there and said I had to go to school" Lexi said

"I still don't get why she had to go to Ronnie" Roxy said

" OMG, she started her, well you know, and she isn't close with her mum and I said she could come to mine and I'd find her stuff that mum kept for when I start and then Mum walked in and went in a huff with me" Lexi said quickly getting annoyed at her auntie.

"Oh Lex, I'm sure she isn't in a mood with you" Roxy said as she started to drive.

"She is and I'm not in the best of moods today and I really don't know why. But I've just about had it with her" Lexi said clearly upset.

"Oh baby, just talk to her. I know she can be a moody bitch at times, but she doesn't really know she is doing it" Roxy said and Lexi nodded and got out the car.

"Thank you for the lift Rox and for listening to me" Lexi said

"It's okay babes." Roxy said

Lexi got out the car and went into school. Meanwhile Ronnie was taking Zoe around to her house. She went in and talked to Zoe's mum before leaving. By the time she had left it was just about time to pick Lexi up. She went to the school and went on her phone until Lexi came. Lexi got into the car and then went home. Once at home Lexi went into her room. Ronnie was confused usually Lexi would just sit at the table and do her homework but she hadn't even said a word to Ronnie since she left at lunch. Ronnie knocked on her daughter's door she walked in and saw Lexi's laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, sweet chick, what's up?" Ronnie said.

"Got a headache" Lexi said

"Do you want a paracetamol?" Ronnie asked and Lexi nodded her head. Ronnie went out and went to the kitchen and got a paracetamol for Lex and then went back and gave her it. Lexi sat up and took the tablet. She then went to lay back down but Ronnie pulled her over to her and Lexi lay her head on Ronnie's chest.

"Sweetie, what's been up today? You really haven't been yourself today" Ronnie said

"I know and I'm sorry mum. I don't know what has come over me. I just wasn't in the best of moods and then you kept moaning at me and I just couldn't handle it anymore" Lexi said

"Oh baby," Ronnie said pulling Lexi closer.

"Today, I got such a shock to see you go through my drawers" Ronnie said. "I thought you had started your periods but was too scared to tell me"

"Mum, I know I can tell you anything. I called you when we were on the way home but you didn't answer" Lexi said.

"Sorry," Ronnie said.

They then had a relaxing evening before soon going to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi sorry it's been so long, just been really busy with my birthday, my horse and dancing. It's been crazy J **

It was Friday and Lexi was so glad it was soon going to be the weekend. She got up and automatically felt sick. She just thought it would be because she was hungry or something so she got dressed and then had breakfast. After breakfast she felt even sicker but decided not to mention it to Ronnie. She soon left and met her friends outside.

They soon arrived at the school and Lexi felt even worse. They stood in a group talking until the bell rang and then went to their form class. Lexi walked in.

"Lexi, do you feel okay? You look a bit pale" said Miss Thomson

"Yeah, I feel fine" said Lexi, she actually didn't but she didn't want to make fuss.

After form time Lexi made her way to music. Music felt like it lasted forever and Lexi was feeling even worse. After that she walked into history.

"Miss, may I go to the nurse I don't feel very well" Lexi asked her history teacher

"Yes sure Lexi, you don't look to go" She replied.

Lexi left and went to the nurse.

"Miss, I don't feel very well" She said

"Well, you do look really pale. Do you want me to call your mum?" the nurse asked

Lexi nodded her head and went and sat down where the nurse told her to. Once the nurse called her mum she was told to go and wait in the office area and was told where the toilet was if she felt like she was about to be sick.

About 10 minutes later Ronnie arrived.

"Oh baby, you okay?" Ronnie asked pulling Lexi into a quick hug. Lexi shook her head

"You look a bit pale. Come on, let's go home" Ronnie said putting her hand around her girl

Once they got home, Lexi went into her room and got changed into her jammies, she was just about to get into bed when Ronnie came through.

"Hey, I got you some paracetmol and a hot water bottle." Ronnie said handing the paracetamol to Lexi and then sitting on her bed until she had swallowed it before giving her the hot water bottle and then leaving the room.

Lexi quickly feel asleep. She stayed asleep for almost 2 hours before wakening up. Once she was awake she went into the living room with her duvet.

"Do you feel any better?" Ronnie asked

"Not really" Lexi said truthfully.

"Oh baby, come and cuddle up with me and watch a bit of telly. I don't want you sleeping for too long or you'll never sleep tonight" Ronnie said as she got comfy on the sofa, she then cuddled up with her daughter, Lexi basically on top of Ronnie.

Soon later, they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ronnie called and Roxy walked in.

"How come she isn't at school" Roxy asked

"She got send home she didn't feel well." Ronnie replied

"Well, she looks fine to me" Roxy said quietly.

"Roxy, I know she isn't well, she is pale and came in from school and went straight to bed" Ronnie said just as Ronnie said that Lexi got up and ran to the bathroom where she was sick. Ronnie ran after her and held her hair. Once Lexi had finished being sick. She got up and brushed her teeth before going back to bed. Ronnie and Roxy went into the living room.

"Ron, I'm sorry for doubting you" Roxy said

"It's not me, you should be apologising to" Ronnie said

"I know. I feel so bad now, I thought she was just testing you" Roxy said.

"It's okay." Ronnie said.

Soon later Lexi woke up and she felt a bit better. She went into the living room and noticed it was nearly 4. She watched some TV with Ronnie and then went to bed at just after 8 as she still wasn't feeling right.

**Sorry it's not that long please review and I'd appricate any ideas :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope this is okay. **

It was Sunday and Lexi had gotten worse. Ronnie walked into her daughter's room and sat on the bed. Lexi hadn't really gotten up much since Friday. Ronnie switched on the small bedside lamp and gently woke Lexi up.

"Hey sweetie, come on wake up." Ronnie said shaking her daughter. Ronnie soon knew something wasn't right Lexi would usually wake up quite easily. Eventually Lexi woke up.

"Mum, please turn the light out?" Lexi said

So Ronnie did.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked.

"No, mum I feel so horrible. I feel sick and my head is sore." Lexi said before cuddling up with her mum. As she cuddled her Lexi, Ronnie noticed a red mark on Lexi's hand. Ronnie panicked a rash. She quickly grabbed the cup next to Lexi's bed and held it against the rash, it didn't disappear. Ronnie quickly picked Lexi up and grabbed a blanket.

"Jack! We need to get her to the hospital" Ronnie shouted.

"Mum, my head. Stop please" Lexi whispered.

Jack came running, "Do you want me to take her" Jack asked.

Ronnie went to nod

"No, no I want mum" Lexi said clinging on more. Ronnie comforted her daughter as they made their way to the car. Ronnie sat in the back with Lexi. Lexi had her head on Ronnie's lap.

They quickly arrived at the hospital and Ronnie carried Lexi in where they were told to wait in the waiting area. Lexi was beginning to get heavier and Ronnie was struggling to keep her up and awake. The nurse noticed this and called a doctor to get her seen to quickly. Ronnie put Lexi on the bed and the doctor examined her.

"Right, I want a lumber puncture and a blood test ASAP" he shouted

"What's wrong with her?" Ronnie asked

"Miss Mitchell, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I think your daughter has meningitis, I don't know what type but we are going to find out. We will treat her for bacterial meningitis which is stronger. If she has viral we will just need try and control her symptoms." The doctor said.

Ronnie was so worried. First they took blood from Lexi and then they did a lumber puncture. This was extremely painful for Lexi as it was a needle going into her back. Ronnie helped hold her still while they did this.

Soon the doctor took Ronnie and Jack outside.

"We are very glad to tell you that the tests have come back and it does show that Alexis has meningitis but it is viral. The only things we can do is try and control her symptoms. We'll get her painkillers for her head and the light and try and keep her cool" The doctor said. Ronnie nodded before going back into Lexi's room

They put a drip on her arm and were putting in medicine. They moved Lexi to the kids ward and soon left.

"Baby, are you feeling any better?" Ronnie asked sitting down on Lexi's bed. Lexi shook her head. Ronnie got onto the bed and Lexi cuddled up to her. Lexi moved her head so she couldn't see the light and went to sleep. She was a sleep for a couple of hours and Ronnie untangled herself and went to get something to eat and call Roxy.

Ronnie called Roxy and told her what was happening, she asked her to bring her some clothes for Lexi. She then went back to the bay which Lexi was in. She noticed Lexi twisting, she seem in distress. Ronnie ran over and gently put her hand on her daughter's head. She was burning up. She quickly got a nurse and they got soon cold damp clothes and put them on Lexi's head.

"Mum, it's too light, too noise. I'm too hot" Lexi said

"Shh, baby it's okay. We'll get you cooled down." Ronnie said.

"Miss, if you want I'll see if I can if we can get Alexis moved to a private room so it's quieter." The nurse asked.

"That would be lovely" Ronnie said while holding a cold cloth to her daughter's head.

The kind nurse was able to find Lexi a side room. They moved Lexi into a side room and turned the lights to low and put on the fan to cool her down.

Soon later Roxy arrived. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey, how is she?" Roxy asked looking at a sleeping Lexi

"Not that good. She's got a fever now" Ronnie said.

"Oh no, it's freezing in here." Roxy said

"Yeah I know. I'm about to get the blanket out of the cupboard but feel Lex she's overheating" Ronnie said.

Roxy moved over and put her hand gently on Lexi's head.

"God she's burning up." Roxy nodded. Roxy handed over Lexi and Ronnie's clothes and sat down and chatted quietly to Ronnie. Soon Lexi started to stir again.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better?" Roxy asked.

"Em, not really, my head isn't as sore I suppose" Lexi said

"How about you stay with me and we'll let your mum go and get something to eat" Roxy said.

"Em, I don't know" Lexi said

"Come on, she won't be long" Roxy said

"Okay, but mum please don't be long" Lexi said

"Don't worry I won't" Ronnie said

Ronnie left and Lexi sat with Roxy. They talked for a bit.

"Rox, is it okay if I go to the toilet?" Lexi said

"Yeah sure, you don't need to ask." Roxy said. "Do you want me to come with me, you know just in case.

"I don't mind" Lexi said and Roxy got up and went with Lexi.

They came back and talked for a bit longer and Lexi got changed into her pyjamas. Roxy could see that Lexi was getting tired.

"Hey, you can go to sleep if you want?" Roxy said.

"Em, I'll just wait for mum" Lexi said

"Are you sure you look tired" Roxy said.

"I'll wait for mum so she can give me a cuddle" Lexi said quietly. She didn't think Roxy would hear but she did.

"Hey, budge over I'll give you a cuddle until Mum gets back, ay?" Roxy said

Lexi nodded and moved up. Just as Lexi was starting to get to sleep Ronnie wanted in.

"Hey wanna swap? I think she wants her mummy" Roxy said

Ronnie nodded and went and swapped with Roxy. Soon Roxy left and both Ronnie and Lexi fell asleep.

**Please review. Please tell me any other things you'd like me to try and include later :) xx**


	20. Chapter 20

5 days later Lexi was soon well enough to go home. She was so happy she was sick of the hospital. She still wasn't feeling great but wasn't as bad as she was when she first came in.

"Hey baby, you ready to go home" Ronnie asked. Lexi nodded her head. Soon the doctor came round and gave Lexi the all clear to leave. He also gave them a prescription to pick up of antibiotics and told Ronnie do carry on doing what she could to control Lexi's symptoms.

Soon they were all packed and ready to go. They arrived home and Lexi was so happy to be back in her own bed. She quickly got changed into her pyjamas and went straight to bed.

"Hey, here's your antibiotic" Ronnie said handing it to Lexi, Lexi took the tablet and water Ronnie had.

"Are you glad to be back in your bed" Ronnie asked. Lexi nodded.

"Do you want a cuddle?" Ronnie asked. Lexi smiled and pulled the covers back from her mum to get in. Lexi cuddled up to her mum and soon fell asleep. She soon woke up again and pulled her duvet off the bed and went into the living room with her duvet. She sat down on the sofa and got cuddled up and turned on the TV. She turned the volume onto low and quietly watched the TV. She couldn't hear her mum but just thought she must have been out.

She soon heard the door open and saw Ronnie walk in with Roxy and Amy.

"Hey Lee Lee, how's you doing" Roxy asked loudly.

"I feel a bit better thanks." Lexi said

"That's good. I've brought Amy to keep you company" Roxy said. Lexi nodded and then Amy asked to go into Lexi's room to play. Lexi didn't really want to play with Amy as she still had a sore head but she didn't want to upset her cousin. They walked into the room and Amy was really hyper and jumping about. She was jumping and shouting at the top of her voice.

"Amy, stop it. I have a sore head" Lexi said. Amy shook her head and continued.

"Amy, just shut the hell up. I can't handle this" Lexi shouted and with this Amy ran out the room crying and went running into Roxy and clung on to her.

"Hey, Ams what's up?" Roxy asked picking her daughter up.

"Lexi started shouting at me" She said.

"What did she say" Roxy asked.

"She told me to shut the hell up" Amy said honestly. Roxy looked at Ronnie.

"Well, are you going to talk to her" Roxy asked sharply.

"Yeah but Rox, she is just out of hospital she is still fragile and has a sore head. Was it such a smart idea to bring Amy and let her go with Lex." Ronnie said.

"Don't go blaming my daughter when it's your own daughter who is the problem" Roxy shouted.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that. You can go now" Ronnie said

"Fine then I will" Roxy said and she and Amy left.

Ronnie walked into Lexi's room.

"Hey, what happened with Amy" Ronnie said giving Lexi a hug.

"She just wouldn't shut up and was jumping about and it made my head worse. I asked her to be quiet but she just carried on" Lexi said getting all upset.

"It's okay I completely understand." Ronnie said.

"I'm not a problem, am I?" Lexi asked.

"Oh did you hear what Roxy said" Ronnie asked and Lexi nodded.

"No, my darling you are absolutely no problem to me" Ronnie said pulling her baby closer to her. They soon moved back to the living room where Lexi's duvet was and got cuddled up before watching a film.

**Hope this is okay. Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas :) Sorry it's abit short. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't update in a while, kind of running out of ideas. I have some big ideas but I want Lexi to be a little older but I want more things to happen before that. Any suggestions would be grateful? **

It was a week later and Lexi was soon well enough to go back to school. It was Wednesday when Ronnie let her go back to school so Lexi had missed 7 days of school. Ronnie gave her a lift to school and told her she would pick her up at lunch. Ronnie then left to go to the club to do some work.

Lexi walked into the school and went up to her friends, they were all really happy to see her again. Soon later the bell rang and Lexi walked to her form class. She was happy to be back. Soon all the morning classes passed quickly and it was lunch. Lexi walked out the school and went to her car.

"So how was school" Ronnie asked

"It was okay as good as school can be anyway but I have so much to catch up on" Lexi said.

"Okay but don't rush it too much. You're still not 100%" Ronnie said and Lexi nodded.

They arrived home and went and got something to eat before Lexi sat down and started working on some of the maths work she was given.

"Hey, you don't need to do that now" Ronnie said

"I need to get this and my geography finished by tomorrow" Lexi said.

"Well take your time. You need to relax as well" Ronnie said. Lexi nodded before getting back to work. Soon Ronnie took Lexi back to school.

The rest of the school day went quickly and soon Lexi was back at home and Lexi went into her room to do some work. She then decided to go into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Ronnie asked.

"What's it to you?" Lexi replied snidely

"Lexi, I only asked a question don't go with that attitude with you." Ronnie said

"What the fuck? Seriously just go to hell" Lexi said storming out the room.

"Alexis, come back here. You do not talk to me like that" Ronnie said getting up and going into her daughter's room. Lexi lay sitting on her bed carrying on with her homework.

"You, missy, are grounded for four days for the way you were talking to me. You are not allowed to go out with your friends until Monday and I want you phone until Saturday night" Ronnie said.

"That is so unfair" Lexi moaned.

"Actual Lex, it is very fair I could have done a lot worse. Firstly you talked to me like rubbish and then you swore." Ronnie said

"Well, you have never said I couldn't" Lexi said

"Well, I didn't think I would have to tell you. I thought you would have had the commonsense to know that it is not allowed." Ronnie said

"So, technically you can't ground me for something you didn't tell I wasn't allowed to do" Lexi shouted.

"Alexis, I am your mother. I can ground you for anything you want." Ronnie said.

"Oh my god, seriously this is so pointless. You are the worst parent ever. Punishing me for something you didn't even tell me I wasn't allowed to do" Lexi complained.

"I'm in charge of you. I say you are grounded so you are grounded." She said storming out the room. She was hurt by what her daughter had said. Lexi went back to work and Ronnie went and sat down to do some work for the club.

Soon later Ronnie was still working and Lexi came into the room. She went and sat down on the couch.

"Right, I'm away to make tea. What do you want pasta or pizza" Ronnie asked

"Don't care, whatever" Lexi replied.

"Lex, quit with the attitude right now. I've just about had it today" Ronnie said and Lexi shut up. She watched the TV until Ronnie had made the pasta and they both sat down for tea.

"Have you finished your homework" Ronnie asked and Lexi nodded her head without looking up.

They then ate the rest of their tea in complete silence. After they had finished Lexi went back into her room. Soon Ronnie went to see if Lexi wanted to come through and watch a film.

"Lexi, do you want to come and watch a film with me" Ronnie asked.

Lexi shrugged her shoulder.

"That wasn't a question come through" Ronnie said

Lexi got up and brought a blanket Ronnie was sitting on the big couch and Lexi walked over to the armchair and sat down and got comfy

"Not sitting next to me" Ronnie asked and Lexi just ignored her.

"Right Lex, if you don't come and sit next to me. I suppose I'll just have to sit on you." Ronnie said waking over to Lexi and sitting on her. Lexi started laughing.

"So come on then, are we staying like this or are you coming over to me" Ronnie asked. Lexi didn't reply but she moved Ronnie over and went across and sat on the couch. Ronnie came over and cuddle up with Lexi.

"Have you gotten over your little tantrum" Ronnie asked and Lexi nodded.

"Okay, I'm glad" Ronnie replied.

"Mum, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said." Lexi said quietly.

"It's okay. What made you act like that" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know. I just was in a bad mood and then you just really annoyed me" Lexi said

"Okay, next time you're in a bad mood. Please tell me so I can beware." Ronnie said.

"Well, you'll have to tell me too but then again you would be telling me nearly every day" Lexi said

"Oi, I'm not moody" Ronnie said

"Excuse me, during you time of the month you are so moody" Lexi said

"How do you know when I'm on my period" Ronnie asked

"Well you're extra moody and I noticed you buying tampons at the shop and you always ask me to go and get sweets or get a magazine when you're going to that aisle." Lexi said

Ronnie laughed and then they continued watching the film.

They watched the film and then went to bed


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry if this story isn't what people wanted. I have more Ronnie and Lexi time coming up. There is a reason I made Lexi moody and not herself but don't worry Ronnie soon finds out what is bugging her little girl. **

**The reason I'm not using the Ronnie becoming a millionaire story is I want this to be as real as possible. I personally thing that putting that in as a storyline would make it not as real life based and I want a couple of smaller storylines before I move on to Lexi being 13 and I have a couple of bigger storylines and Ronnie/Lexi bonding time. **

**Anyway I'm going to carry on but if I get more hurtful comments I might stop writing this :( which is something I really don't want to do. **

It was Friday and Lexi was getting ready. She had gotten over her moodiness on Wednesday but she was still hiding things to Ronnie. She hated school just now, even though she was quite popular there were still rumours going about mainly about why she was off. She was trying to wash them off but even some of her friends were starting to doubt her. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't true, none of the rumours were true it hurt her so much to even think people thought she would do stuff like that. She was only 12. There was no way on earth that the rumour was even half true. How could she make her friends believe her?

Once Lexi was ready she left and walked to school. She met Gabby half way and they walked the rest of the way to school together.

"Lex, the rumours, they're not true are they?" Gabby asked

"Gabs I swear. Not at all, we haven't done anything like that and I haven't even started so it's basically impossible" Lexi said.

"You promise" Gabby asked

"I swear on my life, my mum's life, my aunt's life it is not true" Lexi said.

"It's okay I believe you" Gabby said pulling her bestie in for a hug.

They went into school and walked over to her friends.

"Right, I just want to say. I've talked to Lexi, like properly and privately and the rumours are completely not true." Gabby said.

"Lex, we didn't doubt you." Danika said and they all went in for a group hug.

"Well if it wasn't that. Why were you off? Like I'm not meaning it in a bad way" Kali asked.

"Em, you know how I was sent home on the Friday" Lexi said and all her friends nodded.

"Well, on the Sunday I was admitted to hospital with meningitis" Lexi said.

"Oh my god isn't that like really bad. Don't people like die from that" Tamzin asked

"Yeah, but I didn't have the strongest one" Lexi admitted.

"But you're okay now" Zoe asked.

"Yep, just got to be careful and not do too much." Lexi replied.

All her friends were glad that their friend was okay. They couldn't believe she had been through all that and they hadn't even known.

The rest of the day had gone quickly and Lexi was still hearing comments about the rumour. She had just about had it and was glad it was Friday. At the end of the day, she met up with Zoe, Kali and Gabby and they all walked home. Once home Lexi walked into the living room.

"Hey babes, how was school?" Ronnie asked.

Lexi shrugged, she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's up" Ronnie asked as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ronnie asked. Lexi shock her head and Ronnie lead her over to the sofa. She calmed her down a bit and pulled her more onto her knees.

"Sweetie, what's wrong" Ronnie asked gently putting a strand of Lexi's hair behind her ear. Lexi still didn't say anything.

"Come on baby, tell mummy what's up" Ronnie asked softly as Lexi muzzled her head in her mum's chest. She pulled Lexi's away and looked at her.

"What happened at school, that's made you so upset" Ronnie asked

"It's just, well you know how I was off" Lexi said and Ronnie nodded.

"They started a rumour about why I was off" Lexi said before stopping.

"What did they say?" Ronnie asked

"They said that I was off because I was pregnant and that I had an abortion but it's not true" Lexi said getting all upset.

"Sweetie, of course I know it's not true. I've been with you the whole week." Ronnie said.

"Even my friends started to doubt me but I told Gabby it was impossible because I haven't started and we have NEVER had or even thought about having it. Then Gabby told the others and I told them why I was really off and they believed me. But it is already right around the year" Lexi said.

"Oh sweetheart, you should have told me earlier, come here" Ronnie said pulling Lexi in for another hug.

"I know. The shopping centre is open late tonight, why don't we have a little shopping trip to cheer my baby up" Ronnie said and Lexi nodded happily.

"Right go and get changed and then we'll leave" Ronnie said and Lexi jumped up and got changed. She changed into her baggy "dweeb" top, a pair of super soft jeans and her converse shoes.

They left and arrived at the shopping centre. First they went to Hollister and as Lexi said only to have a look. They walked in and Ronnie picked up a bikini

"So Lex, what do you think of this?" Ronnie asked.

"It's really nice but I'm hardly going to need it" Lexi said.

"Well actually you will" Ronnie said.

"What?" Lexi replied.

"I've booked us a holiday in the Easter break" Ronnie replied.

"You're kidding. OMG, where?" Lexi asked

"We're going to Tenerife the first week of the holiday, just me and you" Ronnie said

"Mum, thank you so much" Lexi said giving her mum a hug.

"And we also booked another whole family trip" Ronnie said

"Seriously, where?" Lexi asked

"In October me, you, Jack, Roxy and Amy are all going to Florida" Ronnie said

" OMG, I can't believe it. Thank you so much mum" Lexi said

"Anything for you my baby" Ronnie said and they carried on shopping.

They shopped for a bit longer and then went to Pizza Hut for tea before going home and watching the TV before heading to bed.

**Hope this is better. Please review **


	23. Chapter 23

It was Monday and Lexi was away to cheer. School wasn't that bad because all her friends knew the truth and the truth was going around the year. Lexi had gotten changed and Ronnie was driving her to cheer.

"Right missy, please take it easy. You're still getting better from being ill" Ronnie said and Lexi nodded.

"Do you want me to stay and watch" Ronnie asked.

"I don't mind. If you want" Lexi said. Ronnie knew that in Lexi's world that mend yes but she just didn't want to admit it.

They arrived and went inside Ronnie walked up to the balcony and Lexi went into the gym. They had recently had a competition and were now trying out new stunts for the next routine. They warmed up and went into stunt groups. They practised the stunts they would already do. Lexi was usual fine at stunting but something wasn't right. She went up to liberty then scale and felt herself tip backwards so she went forwards and stepped down onto ground, with no front stop she landed with a force and went over and smacked her face against the mat. She just let it go and did it again with no problem. They then moved onto new stunts. The first stunt was a twisting one, Lexi went up and had to turn on one foot and go up to liberty. The first time she did it she went back but lucky the back stop caught her. After a couple more tries so managed it. Then they did more new stunts and then decided to have the highest basket toss competition. They put the strongest as bases and made the newer ones front stop and the medium strength backstop. Lexi was with the assistant coach and her backstop Carly as bases. She had someone backing who hadn't done a lot back spotting but the girl didn't want to make a fuss so just left it. She had a strong front stop as well. They got into prep and got ready. They were just doing simple toe touch. Lexi felt herself going up and a force and a high height. She felt herself going slightly sideways but was sure her stunt group were following her. She felt her bases on her legs but couldn't feel her back stop. She noticed and managed it sit up a bit and grab her bases shoulder but she slipped and hit her tail bone hard on the ground. She back stop had managed to catch her but too late and fell backwards taking Lexi with her.

Lexi was in so much pain but she didn't want to make a fuss. The coach realised the backstop hadn't done much backstopping before and went in as she place. They went up again and full up pushed up and they managed to get Lexi up extremely high. Lexi was happy she managed to get up to that height but she has still really sore. They did some tumbling and then it was finished.

"Lex, are you actually okay" Ronnie asked Lexi while in the car.

"Yip, I'm fine" Lexi said.

"Are you sure? It looked a really sore" Ronnie said.

"It wasn't that bad" Lexi said. They drove the rest of the way home in silence. Lexi got in and went and had a shower before getting changed into her jammies. She then went to her room and went on the ipad for a bit before going to bed. She got into bed and Ronnie came and said good night. She couldn't get to sleep. Her back was killing her. She knew she had two choices she could leave it and not get any sleep or she could tell her mum and see if she had cream to put on it or something. She was in pain and decided she needed her mum. She got up and went into the living room were Ronnie and Jack were cuddled up on the sofa.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? You should be in bed" Ronnie said

"I can't get to sleep." Lexi said "Mum, can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah sure" Ronnie said getting up from the sofa. She was unsure about what Lexi was going to ask and was slightly worried. She walked into Lexi's room and closed the door behind her.

"Mum, well, you know how I said I wasn't sore from falling at cheerleading" Lexi said and Ronnie nodded.

"It's actually really sore" Lexi said looking down.

"Oh baby, you should have said something. I'll go and get some cream to rub on it" Ronnie said and she got up and went to get some cream from the kitchen cabinet. She then went back into Lexi's room and laid Lexi on her lap on her stomach. She gently pulled her jammie bottoms down slightly and rubbed the cream on her lower back. She could tell it was stinging Lexi but she was trying not to cry. She then pulled Lexi into her arms. She had Lexi on her side to ease the tension on her back. She comforted her and rubbed her back. She could see Lexi had tears rolling down her face but she wasn't upset enough to cry. Ronnie continued holding Lexi until she had fallen into a deep sleep. She lifted Lexi up and put in her in bed. She sat for a couple of minutes and watched her baby sleeping. She then left her and went to bed herself.

**Hope this is okay. I can do the mushy mother daughter relationship and I have ideas for that but it's hard to think of things to write about before that without making Lexi getting all moody or fighting with Ronnie. So I'd love suggestions on things that could happen to start the mushy mother daughter moments :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Hope this is okay**

It was the night before Lexi and Ronnie were leaving for Tenerife. They were leaving early in the morning for their flight which was at 7. Ronnie was in her room packing. She was getting really stressed.

"Alexis, have you started packing?" She shouted. She then heard footsteps getting louder.

"Mum, can you please help me pack. I don't know what I need to take" Lexi said nervously.

"Hey, its okay just let me finish here and then I'll come and help." Ronnie said. She finished packing and went and helped Lexi.

"So are you excited?" Ronnie said getting clothes out the drawers

"Yeah, I can't wait." Lexi said

"Have you been on holiday since you've been in care" Ronnie asked

"We went to some like activity holiday places but not like abroad" Lexi said and Ronnie pulled Lexi into a hug. After packing they watched some TV before going to bed. Lexi went to bed and felt like she had been sleeping for less than 5 minutes when she felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes to see her mum's face over her.

"Come on, sweetie it's time to get up" Ronnie said. Lexi nodded and got up.

"Right, you need to get dressed. I'll finish getting ready and I want you ready in the living room for when I'm finished." Ronnie said and Lexi nodded. Ronnie closed the top on the way out and she got out joggers and a vest top and a hoodie.

She then did her hair and went into the bathroom and cleaned her face and did her teeth. After that she made sure she had enough books and electrical equipment to last for the flight. She then went into the living room.

"Are you about ready?" Jack asked and Lexi nodded her head. Not long later Ronnie came out her room.

"Right are we ready?" She asked and Lexi nodded. Jack then helped Ronnie take the suitcases to the car. He then drove them to the airport.

"Have fun, girls and please behave" Jack said.

"I think I should be saying that to you" Ronnie said leaning forward giving Jack an in depth kiss.

"Urg, serious" Lexi said and they separated laughing.

"Okay, bye. Keep in touch" Jack said and Ronnie nodded. They got into the airport and got checked in and went through security. Lexi got really embarrassed as Ronnie got beeped and had to get checked but they think it must have just been her earrings or something.

"Mum, you are so embarrassing" Lexi said and Ronnie just laughed. They went and got something to eat for breakfast before they were called to their gate. Soon their seats were called and they stood in the queue. They quickly got on the plane and got to their seats.

"Where do you want to sit?" Ronnie asked.

"Can I sit at the window?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, course. That's were Roxy always wanted to sit at the window. She is like a kid, she gets so excited looking at all the hotels when we land" Ronnie said and Lexi laughed. They got seated and soon the capital talked to them. They then felt the plane move and Lexi suddenly grabbed Ronnie's hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ronnie said quietly.

"I'm scared" Lexi said.

"It's okay, you're fine." Ronnie said putting her arms around Lexi's shoulder.

"I can't ever remember the last time I was on plane" Lexi said.

"I can. We went to Turkey at the end of October when your dad was on leave. The flight was delayed by 6 hours. It was our last family holiday before the accident" Ronnie said and Lexi looked down.

"Come here." Ronnie said pulling Lexi closer to her. She then got a packet of fruit pastels out the bag and told Lexi to suck one when they were taking off. They got to the run way and Lexi popped a fruit pastel in her mouth. As the plane started taking off, Lexi squeezed Ronnie's hand really tightly.

"Look out the window" Ronnie said and that took Lexi's mind of it for a bit as she was busy looking at what she could see. After a bit the seatbelt sign came off, Lexi got out her ipod and listened to music for a bit while Ronnie read a magazine. Soon later Lexi started to complain she was tired so Ronnie moved up a seat and Lexi put her head on Ronnie's lap and put her feet up. She soon fell asleep and when she woke up it was nearly time to land. She sat up and got a book out. She then felt the plane start to go down. Lexi jumped slightly holding onto Ronnie's hand

"Are we crashing?" She said whispering to Ronnie.

"No darling, we are going to land soon" Ronnie said and Lexi signed in relief. Just then the pilot announced they were starting to descent. Lexi and Ronnie looked out the window and looked at all the pools and hotels. They soon landed and quickly got off and got their bags. They then went and got a taxi to the hotel. It was just after lunch time when they arrived and they got some lunch before getting changed and going to the pool. Lexi went and got in the pool while Ronnie watched and sunbathed.

Then stayed out for a while and then got changed and went out for tea. They then went to the entertainment at the hotel before leaving and going to bed.

**Sorry it's really rubbish, need to get back in the way of writing this again :) please review **


End file.
